Novus Ordo Seclorum
by kittyb90
Summary: NEW! Chapter 9 is up. This is the sequel to my story A Kiss Before Waking. I strongly suggest you read that story first if you want to understand what is going on in this one. More about Dawn, Spike, and the gang. Sorcha is back with some new pals...
1. Some Things Never Change

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to my story A Kiss Before Waking. I strongly suggest you read that story first if you want to understand what is going on in this one. This is about the ongoing battle between Dawn, Spike, the gang and a group of vampires led by Sorcha.

Some Things Never Change                                                                               

            "Battle axe!" Spike called out. Dawn ducked a punch and spun to the left to hand him the weapon.

            "Here you go, sweetie."

            "Thanks," he said, smiling as he gave her a quick kiss. He executed a side kick without looking and knocked his opponent backward before turning to swing the axe. The vampire he was fighting turned to dust and Spike glanced up to watch Dawn fight. He loved watching her; she was strong and fierce and graceful as she moved, punching and kicking, feinting and dodging. She was poetry in motion and more powerful than anyone he knew. She knocked the vamp to the ground, swiftly plunging her stake into his heart before hopping nimbly to her feet as she tucked the stake inside her coat. She pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

            "So…you up for some more action or should we call it a night?"

            "That all depends on the sort of action you mean, luv." Spike smirked.

            "What kind of action you lookin' for mister?" Dawn asked teasingly as she rose up to place a lingering kiss on his lips. Spike pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. After several long, passion-filled moments he pulled back with a groan,

            "That's certainly a good start." She patted him on the backside before stepping away to ask,

            "So?"

            "One more pass and then home." He watched her hungrily as she bent to pick up the crossbow she had dropped earlier. "Or we could go home now." She threw a glance over her shoulder in time to catch the look in his eye and laughed,

            "You just suddenly discover you're tired?" He put his arm around her shoulder as they headed off toward the house.

            "Something like that."

            "You're so transparent!"

            "Yeah, that's me. Like a window." She shoved him lightly.

            "Oh, be quiet." They laughed, arms around each other, as they walked home. The routine was comfortingly familiar. It had been three months since they'd fought Sorcha's army and they had fallen back into their normal routine. They'd had to do some work on Dawn's place before they could take up residence again, but it looked as good as new. Giles had gone back to England and Will and Tara had returned to Sunnydale; Xander and Anya had decided to stay on for awhile; she was finally seeing a counselor and dealing with the trauma she had gone through. They were talking about getting a place and staying for good. Spike and Dawn spent a lot of time with them although there was quite a bit of tension between the two men; Xander hadn't figured out how to make things right with the vampire yet.

            Dawn still sang at the club and Spike took over as bartender when Henry left. The manager was nice enough to work with them and schedule Spike for the nights Dawn sang so they were able to have their time off together. Spike had finally given up his apartment and moved in with Dawn at her place; they had turned the den into an amazing training room complete with Spike's "armory" adorning the walls. Although Spike was already a talented fighter he had asked Dawn to instruct him in her style of fighting, and he was picking it up quickly.

            They patrolled often and Dawn did her thing with the vampires whenever possible. All in all things seemed to have settled down and they were able to return to their normal life, or at least what passed for normal in a relationship between a vampire and a blob of energy-turned-human-turned-powerful force against evil. They were happy and things were good, but they both knew it was only temporary. Things were never good for long in their world; they'd learned that the hard way time and time again. So they cherished every moment they could and always took joy in the small things.

            "What are we doing later?" Dawn lowered her magazine to throw a puzzled glance Spike's way.

            "What do you mean?"

            "We've been patrolling every night for the past few months. Don't you think it's time we took a break and did something else for a change?"

            "Like what?"

            "That's what I'm asking you." Dawn smiled.

            "I could call Anya and Xander." Spike made a face. "What? We have fun with them!"

            "Look, you know I love Anya, but I don't think I'm up for another tense round of meaningless pleasantries with Xander. It's always 'So…how are you? Good, you? Good, you?'" He shook his head and shuddered. "That's not really my scene." Dawn let out a frustrated sigh and tossed her magazine on the coffee table.

            "Then why don't you forgive him already and work things out?"

            "I'm not sure I _do forgive him."_

            "Oh, come on! The man's done everything but lick your boots to apologize." She sat up straight and smirked at him. "You just enjoy watching him grovel." She crawled to where he sat at the other end of the couch, moving to lean against him.

            "I can't deny that." Spike smiled slightly as he slipped an arm around her and took her hand in his. "I do _want to forgive him, you know. I just- every time I feel like slipping back into our old quasi-friendship, I see his face that day at the soddin' hospital, the way he looked at me. And it all comes flooding back." Dawn reached up to stroke his cheek._

            "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry I keep pushing so hard; I just wish things could be the way they were before." Spike pulled her tight against him; he hated to disappoint her.

            "Go ahead and call them," he said in resignation. "I'll try to go easy on Harris." She let out a little squeal of delight and kissed him enthusiastically. "Who knows?" he began, his expression doubtful. "Could be fun."

            "Dawn called; we're going over there for dinner and a movie." Xander pulled the shower curtain back, trying to wipe the soap from his eyes.

            "What?"

            "We're going to-"

            "I got that part, An. Why are we going over there?" Anya sighed wearily.

            "Cause they're my best friends and I enjoy spending time with them." She started to duck back out of the bathroom. "They used to be your friends, too."

            "They're still my friends. Well, Dawn is; Spike hates me." Anya turned a frustrated glare on him as she came back in.

            "He does not! He has hurt feelings. Betrayal isn't something you can just apologize for and make instantly better. Even if he wants to be your friend again, it's probably still there in the back of his mind."

            "I know. I just wish there was something I could do." Anya smiled sadly, backing out of the room.

            "Be patient."

            "Lucius, darling! It's been so long. Tell me, have you been well?"

            "What do you want Sorcha? I know you're not here to exchange pleasantries; you only ever come to me when you need something." Sorcha pouted prettily as she placed a caressing hand against his chest.

            "Honestly, Lucius, you injure me." Lucius reached down and removed her hand in a crushing grip.

            "Don't play the coquette with me, sweetheart. You forget I know you too well." Sorcha pulled away abruptly, dropping her flirtatious demeanor easily.

            "Fine. I thought we could do this the fun way, but if you insist, I'll stick strictly to business." He turned to go and she followed along beside him.

            "I don't call being manipulated and duped the "fun" way." Sorcha smiled.

            "No, I guess you wouldn't, but the other parts were." He glanced at her before looking away dismissively.

            "Not so as you'd notice." She stopped and gripped his arm angrily.

            "We were good together, you and I; don't try to deny it. We could be good together again. I _do need your help, but this time you've as much to gain as I." He looked at her curiously and she continued, her voice filled with rage. "A new power has risen, a power that threatens everything our people have worked for. The younger ones, they live only for the hunt and the kill, but you and I and the others; we know better. It is time we joined forces before we all lose everything." Lucius shook his head and walked off, leaving her staring at his back in frustration. He called back over his shoulder,_

            "I'll contact the others, but you're going to have to find somewhere else to stay." He turned back with a smile. "And I'd hurry if I were you; it's nearly sunrise. I'm sure you can show yourself out." Sorcha stared after him in disbelief, but then he was gone and she realized he was serious. _Dammit!_

TBC

_Hope you like the beginning of the new story. This first chapter is a little shorter than I usually make them, but the next one will be longer._


	2. Sweet Savage

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I was so happy at the quick response to this story; you guys are great!

Sweet Savage

            "So…how are you?" Spike was silent after Xander's question, giving him a long, steady look. The women talked and laughed in the kitchen as Dawn finished fixing dinner, leaving the men on their own in the living room.

            "Look, if we're just going to talk in bleedin' circles, let's not even start." He saw that Xander was surprised at his outburst. "We both know that the situation is far from comfortable, but we don't have to make it worse with these stilted conversations we keep having. Maybe things would get back to normal if we started _acting bloody normal!"_

            "Sure, man; whatever you say." Spike sighed in frustration, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling.

            "See, _that is not normal. Even before…everything, you never acted like that. You insulted and joked, but you never just gave in to whatever I said. You'd have probably killed yourself before agreeing with me." Xander smiled slightly. "You don't have to act like I walk on water; that's not gonna make things all better."_

            "So you'd prefer I call you a jerk and argue with everything you say?" Spike glanced at him.

            "Yeah, I think that would be bloody spectacular. At the very least it'd liven things up a bit." Xander leaned back and nodded, reaching to flip on the television.

            "Jerk."

            "Wanker."

"Jackass."

"See? This is much better."

"Oh, my God," Anya whispered as she boosted herself up to sit on the counter. "They're _actually talking! I think I just saw Spike __smile." Dawn looked up and grinned._

"It's about time. I hope this means they'll start working things out cause I can't take much more of the tension."

"I know. Xander keeps asking me what he should do; like some grand gesture is just gonna make it all go away."

"What about you? How are you doing?" Anya picked at a loose thread at the hem of her shirt before wiping a weary hand across her face. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Things are still pretty rough." She leaned back against the cupboard. "I still have the dreams. They stopped for awhile, but a couple nights ago I went out- I _forced myself to go out to the car by myself. Xander needed something. I was so proud of myself; I haven't been able to go out alone since…well, you know. Then a car backfired down the street." Anya shook her head and Dawn saw that her eyes were watery. "Suddenly I couldn't move, and it was happening again."_

"What was happening?"

"The…cutting and the…Drusilla and…all the pain. I was there again and it was so real." She closed her eyes in misery and whispered, "I feel like I'm going crazy, Dawn. Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"Oh, sweetie!" Dawn took Anya's hand. "You're not crazy. You went through something horrible; this is how your mind is dealing with it. It sucks, but it's all part of the process. Did you tell the therapist?" Anya looked down at the floor, unable to meet Dawn's eyes.

"No. Not yet, but I will." She glanced up and saw Dawn looking at her skeptically. "I promise."

"She's there to help you, An. She can only help if you let her."

"I know. It's just weird talking to a stranger about personal stuff and…intimate problems." Dawn smiled.

"You mean sex?"

"Among other things."

"Since when have you had a problem talking about sex in front of strangers?"

"I know," Anya laughed. "Giles's sense of propriety must be rubbing off on me, right?"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen!" Anya giggled, but Dawn could tell she really needed to talk about what was bothering her. "So…what kind of sex stuff?"

"Xander and I haven't, you know, made with the lovin' in quite some time."

"Really? Because of…"

"Yeah. I want to. I try to, but then when we…start, I feel…I don't know, dirty. But Xander has been so sweet about everything." She paused, looking sad. "And I've just been such a bitch lately. I get irritated over every little thing and I snap at him. Alot. And I'm jumpy." She tipped her head back, closing her eyes tightly. "It just…never stops, you know. Sometime it's hard to make myself get up in the morning. I just keep wondering; when is it going to end? When will I finally be over this?"

"I wish I could give you some simple answer, but I'd be lying if I said getting over something like this is easy. It's going to take a lot of work and time, and only you can make the effort. But I'll tell you one thing; talking to me, talking to Xander or the therapist or all of us, that's a good thing. It means you're not shutting yourself off and it means you're trying to heal." Dawn put her arms around her friend. "You'll get there, and I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

"I'm so glad we stayed out here. I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

"Well, that's what best friends are for, right? You were there for me through all my crap; I'm glad to do whatever I can to help you." They were quiet for a while as Dawn finished making supper. Anya watched her thoughtfully, glad that she had such a great friend.

"Things went well tonight, don't you think?" Dawn asked as she curled up on Spike's lap later that night.

"I have to say it wasn't completely awful." He pushed her hair aside and gently kissed her neck. She smiled slightly as she snuggled closer then said sadly,

"Anya's not doing so well. I wish…"

"What?"

"I wish I could've healed _all of her, her body __and her mind."_

"I know, luv. I wish I could've prevented the whole sorry situation."

"I think about what it must have been like for her, for both of you, and I just…" She broke off as she choked up and Spike stroked her back comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, sweet. Anya's a fighter; she'll muddle through and come out of this bloody mess even stronger."

"You really think so?"

"She's survived living with Harris all these years, hasn't she?" Dawn laughed into his neck, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Would you be serious!" He pushed away slightly so he could look her in the eye.

"I was. Anya is definitely a survivor, and she's got an amazing friend; she's gonna get through this. You'll see." Dawn nodded and leaned back into the comfort of his arms.

Everything was hazy. It was hard to see, and there was pressure, something holding him down. He looked around, but all he could see were formless shadows. He could make out something in the distance, but his mind couldn't piece together what it was. He studied it, trying to make sense of the images. Slowly he began to understand as everything sharpened and slid into focus. All at once he knew he was looking at Dawn, but…something wasn't right. She was looking at him, but her eyes were empty. He lifted his head slightly and saw that she was lying in a pool of blood. He tried to get up and go to her but he found he couldn't. He glanced up and realized someone was leaning over him; it was a woman and she had her eyes closed. The woman moved on top of him causing spirals of pleasure to radiate through his body and he realized he was naked. Her eyes snapped open, meeting his gaze and she started to laugh, a harsh, grating laugh that sent a shiver of foreboding down his spine. He moved to push her away, but her hands pinned him to the ground and she began to move on him again.

"No, stop," he tried to say, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. He turned his head away and his gaze again fell on Dawn, her empty eyes seeming to watch him and his betrayal. He reached his hand toward her, not understanding why this was happening. The woman took his chin and turned his face back to hers. Leaning down to look in his eyes she whispered,

"You belong to me now."

"NO!" He sat up suddenly, confused. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. Dawn looked at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Spike? What's wrong?" He looked at her for a moment before searching the room with his gaze. His eyes met hers again and he shook his head wordlessly, pulling her to him as tears threatened. He closed his eyes, his face twisting into a mask of anguish. "Spike, seriously, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I…had a bad dream," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Must've been one hell of a dream. I've never seen you so worked up." She pulled back. "What was it; what happened in your dream?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Spike?"

"It was…bad. I can't…" He broke off.

"Sweetie, you're shaking! Come here." She pulled him close. "You don't have to talk about it. I've never seen you like this!" They lay there holding each other, Dawn rubbing his back soothingly, but Spike was unable to forget the nightmare. He lay staring blankly at the wall long after Dawn drifted back to sleep, scared that somehow his dream was a prophecy of things to come. His arms tightened desperately around her, his words a harsh whisper in the quiet room,

"I love you." And silent tears streamed down his face.

The place was cheap and tawdry, a pay-by-the-hour type of place if he had to guess. Exactly the kind of place _she had always hated and yet the kind of place he thought suited her best. Sorcha liked to play the part of a lady, but she was nothing but a whore, paying for the things she wanted with the pleasures of her body. Lucius had been taken in once, but his stupidity had cost him everything and he never made the same mistake twice._

Sorcha had told him once that he was the strangest vampire she'd ever known, and she was right; he _was different. He didn't view humans merely as food, although he did feed on them. He had good friends who were human, and he'd been in several relationships with human women. He lived in their world as one of them and was accepted in their lives and welcomed in their homes. He didn't usually feed on his friends preferring to kill strangers, but many of his women had thought being with a vampire was an erotic fantasy come to life and enjoyed letting him feed from them._

He enjoyed his life and didn't appreciate Sorcha barging back in, turning everything on its ass, but he had contacted the others and they all thought Sorcha's story merited a hearing. He shook his head and chuckled as he studied the place she had stayed after he'd kicked her out this morning. She must be seething with anger over not getting her way with him, but it had given him great joy to throw her out of his home. He wished he could leave her here longer, but the others had already convened; her presence was required. He knocked on the door, preparing himself for her fury.

Sorcha opened the door and found Lucius standing on her doorstep, smiling of all things. _Smug bastard! She knew he had enjoyed humbling her, making her stay in this disgusting hovel. No one else had ever made her feel cheap or unsure of herself and yet he managed it easily every time they met. She hated him more than she'd ever hated anyone. That was probably the reason she wanted him so badly. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the room, slamming the door shut as she turned and shoved him onto the bed. She was on him in an instant, ripping at his clothes, desperate for the feel of him inside her. He willingly obliged her need, and she was surprised that he gave in so easily; she had expected a fight. Lucius moved quickly, turning her on her back and pressing into her so fiercely it hurt. She writhed excitedly beneath him, reveling in the slide of his flesh against her own. They bit and clawed at each other as they moved, making pleasure and pain interchangeable. He bit the side of her breast viciously as they rocked to a shattering climax, and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder before letting out a scream of triumph._

The feeling of triumph was fleeting, however, as he rolled off her immediately and straightened his clothes. He flung a fifty at her and said coldly,

"I hope that's all I owe you; I didn't bring much money with me." She glanced at the bill lying on the bed and then looked at him incomprehensibly for a moment before his meaning became clear. Fury swept through her and she flew at him, her nails clawing at his face. He shoved her away easily with a laugh.

"Really darling, I couldn't possibly go again right now. Give a guy a little time to recover." He tucked in his shirt and headed for the door. "The others are gathering for a meeting; they want to hear your story." He looked at her as she sat huddled forlornly on the bed. "I'll wait outside while you get dressed." As he shut the door she hurled a lamp after him, watching in satisfaction as it shattered and fell to the floor. She was filled with blind hatred and she wondered why he didn't want her the way she wanted him.

Lucius walked to the car, unsurprised that he had given in to his desire for her. He supposed it was only normal; he enjoyed sex with human women, but he never let completely loose with them unless he planned to kill them. With Sorcha he could be the beast he was without worrying about hurting her. In fact, he had found that pain made her even more responsive and wanton. He could tell she thought she had won there at the end and he had enjoyed degrading her. She was always so much fun to torment, and she always came begging for more. She strode angrily from her room and stormed to the car, her obvious anger making him smile. He would have her again when they got to his house. Perhaps this time he would make her bleed.

Dawn was worried about Spike. Ever since the nightmare he'd been unusually quiet and tense. She wished he'd talk to her about it, but every time she asked his eyes filled with fear and his face was so sad it made her heart ache in sympathy. When they patrolled he was like a man possessed, driven and intense. She didn't know what had happened in his dream, but she got the feeling he was trying to protect her from something. She wished he wouldn't worry so much; she would know if something bad was coming soon and she hadn't had even a twitch on her radar. She wondered if he was ill, maybe some sort of sickness only vampires got? It sounded ridiculous, but she'd learned that nothing was beyond the realm of possibility when it came to the supernatural. She'd try again to talk to Spike; if he wasn't a little more forthcoming she'd call Giles. But she hoped that Spike would trust her enough to tell her why he was suddenly acting as though the end of the world was near.

Xander woke up to Anya's screams. He quickly woke her from her dream and then held her as she cried. This had become almost a nightly ritual, the bad dream and then the comforting, but he had never seen Anya so inconsolable before. She tried to speak, but could get out nothing except harsh, hiccupping sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to talk right now; you can tell me later. You're here in our house, and no one can hurt you." He stroked her hair, trying to calm and comfort her. She shook her head, pulling away from him.

"Dawn!" she choked out, gasping for breath.

"You want me to call Dawn?" he asked reaching for the phone. She shook her head violently, knocking his hands from the phone.

"Something…bad," she sobbed, thrashing around.

"Shh, don't. You'll hurt yourself." Xander tried to stop her flailing, but she reared back and punched him. "Ow! An, what the hell?" She looked at him, stricken and fell against him sobbing. He pulled her close and rubbed her back. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. Please don't… Please be alright."

"Something bad…Dawn. She…hurt! Something…bad…Dawn!"

"Something hurt Dawn?" She nodded weakly, running out of energy. Xander held her wondering why she had dreamt of Dawn.

"Hafta go see," she demanded.

"We'll call in the morning."

"No!" she said, struggling away from him again. "Now! Call now!"

"Okay, calm down. I'll call, but it was just a dream. Dawn is fine." Xander told her as he dialed. The phone rang a few times before Spike answered. Xander started to explain, but Anya reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Spike is Dawn okay? Is she there; is she okay?"

Spike was surprised at the desperation in Anya's voice, and tried to calm her down.

"Dawn is fine, pet; she's right here next to me. Why, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Well, that's actually become almost normal to me, but this one was different. Usually I dream about the…torture, but this one was about Dawn. She was hurt…so badly." She broke off on a sob. "I found this…room, and when I went in she was just…lying there! She was broken and bleeding and I couldn't do anything. She just…died as I watched." She paused for a moment before whispering, "They were having sex right next to her! Right next to her…body." Spike froze in shock.

"Who was?"

"I couldn't see their faces, but it was awful. Are you sure Dawn is alright?" Spike didn't say anything for a second, too stunned to speak. "Spike? Spike!" Her panic penetrated the fog he was in and he forced himself to speak,

"Yes, yes I'm sure. She's right here. Do you want to talk to her?" She said she did so Spike passed off the phone and then left the room.

Dawn watched him leave as she reassured Anya, wondering what had upset him. When she got off the phone she sought him out and found him sitting in the living room; he hadn't even turned on the light.

"What's wrong?" He didn't look at her as he responded.

"Did she tell you about her dream?"

"Yes."

"I had that dream."

"You did?" He nodded. "That's what got you so worried? But it was just a dream; why-?"

"I was the one having sex," he said abruptly.

"Oh." He turned to look at her.

"'Oh'? That's all you have to say? Aren't you hurt and disgusted? Aren't you worried?" He tensed when she touched his arm.

"It's a little unsettling, but it was only a dream." He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.

"It wasn't just a dream; Anya had the same dream. That makes it something more, don't you see?"

"First of all, Anya has a lot of bad dreams; just because this one sounds similar to yours doesn't mean it's the exact same dream. Second, you would never do that! It was a nightmare, not a vision. I know it must have been awful, but that's all it was; don't put so much stock in it. What you saw will _never happen." She pulled him to her and he held her close, praying she was right, but in his mind he saw Dawn's empty eyes and feared that it was more than just a bad dream._

TBC

_Here's the second chapter. I know it's a little dark, but that's what I'm shooting for so I hope you like it._


	3. Romance and Desire

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

kittyb90

I own nothing

Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so damn long. I got caught up writing another fan fiction I'm working on and it took me a little while to get back into the rhythm of this one. I'll try to be quicker with the updates from here on out.

Romance and Desire

            "Would you hand over the remote before I have to get rough with you, please?"

            "Was that supposed to be a threat? Cause I _like it rough."_

            "And this is me," Xander chimed in, "controlling my impulse to heave." Dawn laughed as she wrestled the remote away from Spike.

            "Aw, are we embarrassing you with our talk of roughness?"

            "Embarrassing, sickening…you get the picture." Dawn patted him on the back.

            "Tough. I've had to listen to the intimate details of _your sex life for years; I think you could benefit from a little payback." Xander groaned as he looked at Anya._

            "I knew that was gonna come back and bite me in the ass one day." He grinned and pulled Anya into his arms. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." Anya smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

            "And now _I'm gettin' ready to bloody heave," Spike said as he relaxed back on the couch next to Dawn. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled happily. They'd been getting together with Xander and Anya a lot lately and things were really going great. Spike and Xander had gotten back to the verbal sparring she was used to, insulting each other with flair. It was nice to see them finally getting along._

            Spike was also trying to let go of his fear over the dream. Dawn knew it was hard for him; he'd been so convinced that it was a portent of things to come, but here they were, two months later, and still nothing bad loomed on the horizon. He looked down at her and brushed his hand over her cheek and she melted inside the way she always did when he touched her. Unmindful of the others she brushed her lip against his before deepening the contact slightly.

            "Seriously guys," Xander complained loudly after his throat-clearing didn't bring an end to the clinch. "Save that stuff for the bedroom." Dawn laughed and gave him a friendly shove and then they all settled down to watch television. _Yeah, Dawn thought, snuggling into Spike's side. __Life is good._

            She watched him move around the bedroom, her eyes bright with desire as she wondered what he would do next. She's been chained up in here for over an hour while he got creative with the torture, and although she loved the foreplay, she rather wished he'd get on with the sex. She supposed he was punishing her for her earlier behavior, but it had been worth it. He had left her bed to greet one of his human women who had shown up unexpectedly. She smiled as she recalled the look on the young woman's face when she'd seen Sorcha saunter into the room completely naked. Lucius had been sitting facing away from her, and she'd walked over and straddled him.

            "Come back to bed, darling; I need to feel you inside me now." The look Lucius had given her had made her move against him with pleasure. If he could have killed her then and there, he would have. But of course he hadn't wanted to upset his little friend so he'd apologized and hustled her out of the house. When he'd returned he had hit Sorcha hard and then dragged her up the stairs. When they had gotten to the bedroom, he'd bent her over a chair and taken her hard and rough. After, he'd thrown her on the bed and taken out the chains. She loved it when he got like this.

            "I should never have let you stay here. I should have sent you packing the second the meeting was over." She smiled seductively.

            "We have too much fun for me to be so far away. You need me close so you can hurt me and have me whenever you want." He moved fast and had his hand wrapped around her throat in an instant.

            "I do not _need you for anything!"_

            "Then why do you keep me here? Why do you continue to let me into your bed?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then he got a look on his face that Sorcha found decidedly unpleasant.

            "You know, that's a good question. I don't know." He released her throat and moved back off the bed. "Maybe I should think about that for awhile." He was moving towards the bedroom door, and she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. He glanced at her with a sickening smile.

            "Lucius?"

            "I'll be back later." He opened the door to leave.

            "Lucius, you had better unchain me or I will be very, _very angry." He didn't respond to her threat, and she grew nervous. "Lucius?" The door clicked shut behind him and she heard him turn the key in the lock. "Lucius!" She glanced at the wall closest to the bed, the wall that contained three very large, very __uncovered windows. It wasn't long till sunrise; did he realize the curtains were open? What if he did know and he meant to leave her here to burn? She began to struggle with her chains, but knew it wouldn't do any good. She was the one who had insisted the chains be so tight they hurt. Nothing left to do but enjoy the sunrise and hope he would come back in time. __Son of a bitch!_

            "So, what are you gonna wear?" Dawn asked with the phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she picked through the contents of her closet.

            "I have no idea," Anya replied. "Did Spike tell you where we were going?"

            "Mr. Mysterious? Not bloody likely." Anya laughed at Dawn's muttered impersonation of Spike. "All he told me was to get dressed up." Anya sighed in disgust.

            "I guess guys don't get that 'dressed up' is not definitive. There are about a million different variations of 'dressed up' that you could wear, but which one you choose has everything to do with where you're going."

            "And yet guys can slap on a jacket and a tie and fit in _anywhere!" Anya sighed again._

            "It is definitely not fair." They were silent for a second. "I'm thinking we should go shopping."

            "Ten minutes?"

            "I'll be there in five."

            They decided to take Dawn's car so they could put the top down and then they were on their way. Anya leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. Dawn glanced over at her friend's relaxed pose and smiled.

            "You look like you're doing better." Anya smiled slightly.

            "You were right about the therapist; she's been great. I'm on some medication to help with the anxiety and my sleeping problems. That helped _a lot, and we've been doing some different exercises to help me control my fear and deal with it and everything. She's nice; I like her. And, uh, Xander and I had sex last night. Three times!" Dawn shot her a look._

            "_Normally, I would consider that too much information, but since you've been having a problem with the sex stuff I'll just say 'yay, you!' and we'll both agree to move on." Anya laughed._

            "So how about you; is Spike still worried?"

            "He's getting better."

            "You know, you never told me what that was all about." Dawn looked at Anya briefly, trying to decide if she should tell her. "You remember that bad dream you had awhile back? That one about me, I mean." Anya shuddered.

            "How could I forget; that was awful!"

            "Well," she paused, "Spike had a similar dream and it _really freaked him out." Anya looked at her wide-eyed._

            "I can imagine! That must have been awful for him." She thought for a second. "Not to mention really weird." Dawn gave her a questioning look. "Why do you suppose we both had that dream?"

            "Uh, cause you're both a little nutty?" Dawn said lightly, trying to dispel the intensity of Anya's question.

            "I'm serious! I mean, it's a little odd. Don't you think?"

            "Well, like I said you two _are a little odd."_

            "Dawn."

            "What? It was a coincidence! I would know if something was about to happen. Besides…" She broke off abruptly.

            "Besides what?" Anya prompted.

            "In Spike's dream he did something that I _know he would never do."_

            "What was it?"

            "I'm gonna respect his privacy on that." Anya let out a low whistle.

            "That bad, huh?"

            "Yeah. He felt awful; I think he expected me to be angry or something. But I know him; what happened in that dream…_never happen in real life."_

            "You're sure?"

            "Positive. It ranks up there with what Xander accused him of." Anya nodded.

            "Spike would never do anything to hurt you." She glanced at Dawn. "That's what you mean, right?"

            "Got it in one." They were silent as Dawn pulled into the parking lot of their favorite store. She shut off the car and turned to Anya. "Okay, are we ready to be done with the serious talk for now?" Anya smiled.

            "More than ready. We have much more important matters to deal with."

            "Think we can get in and out without buying more than what we came for?"

            "Never happened before."

            "Right, but this time we should really try to resist temptation."

            "Okay. So, one outfit each and then we're outta there."

            "Right."

            "We're so full of it."

            "I know. Let's go."

            Spike woke up abruptly, unsure what had awakened him. He lay there for a second and then he heard it again; someone was knocking on the door.

            "Dawn? You gonna get that?" No answer. He glanced at the clock by the bed and saw the note she'd left – _Gone shopping!!! Love, D. – and dropped his head back on the pillow. "Bloody hell!" The knock came again, more insistent this time and Spike grabbed his pants, pulling them on as he walked to the door. He pulled it open to find Xander waiting impatiently. "Jeez, Harris! You knocking or trying to break the bloody door down?" Spike headed for the living room, leaving the door open in invitation._

            "Is Anya here?" Xander asked, shutting the door behind him as he followed Spike into the other room. "She left while I was at the store, and left me an unreadable note. All I could make out was Dawn's name."

            "Sorry, mate. They're not here." He pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it up, inhaling deeply. "Went shopping." Xander dropped down on the sofa next to him.

            "Great. I guess that's what we get for springing this mysterious night out on them."

            "You're the one that said we should do something special for them."

            "Something special, not something that required new clothes! What did you tell Dawn, anyway?"

            "Nothing! I damn sure didn't say the evening required new clothes."

            "What did you say when she asked what she should wear?"

            "I just told her she should dress up." He saw the look on Xander's face. "What?"

            "Anytime I tell Anya to get dressed up she starts talking about how men have it easy and don't understand the concept of appropriate dress." Spike gave him a funny look, and Xander shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know."

            "Well, I'm sure they'll look great."

            "And it _is good for Anya to get out of the house." Spike grabbed the remote._

            "So, you want to see if there's anything on?

            "Yeah, sure."

            They'd found some great stuff but it took them all afternoon, and the sun was setting as they got home. Dawn managed to open the door, even though she was holding several bags. As she and Anya stepped inside they heard the guys talking.

            "This is what I don't get - why did they bring all their money and clothes with them if it was just supposed to be 'a three hour tour'?"

            "What I don't get is why the blasted show is still on the air. It's completely ridiculous."

            "Are you kidding?" Xander asked in amusement. "When the world finally ends, the cockroaches will probably be watching reruns of Gilligan's Island." Spike chuckled and Dawn and Anya smiled at each other.

            "Hey guys," Dawn said from the doorway. Spike held his hand out to her and she walked over to cuddle up next to him. He pulled her down into his lap for a kiss that left her breathless. "Mmm, thanks for the nice welcome home."

            "My pleasure," he said with a smile as she slid to sit next to him.

            "Again with the touching!" Xander complained as Anya sat down next to him. Spike smiled as he wrapped his arm around Dawn.

            "Xander and I were just talking about you two lovely ladies."

            "No you weren't," Anya contradicted. "You were discussing Gilligan's Island." The guys exchanged slightly embarrassed looks.

            "He meant before that, An."

            "Yeah, we were wondering if you had bought out the store." Dawn gave him an indignant look.

            "I'll have you know we showed remarkable restraint!"

            "Oh, yeah?" Spike peered through the doorway at the pile of bags they'd left just outside. "So, what? You left 'em with one pair of shoes?" She slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

            "It's not that much stuff. And I got something special." She leaned in and bit him gently on the shoulder. "For later."

            "Well, in that case…" He whispered the rest in her ear and she laughed seductively, running a hand up his thigh.

            "Should we leave?" Xander asked, breaking into their private moment. "Cause I'm really not up for the floor show." Dawn blushed and moved her hand to a safer place on Spike's arm.

            "We'll stop, we'll stop!" Dawn assured him. "I'm just excited about this mysterious evening you two have planned." She smiled. "So you guys really planned all this together?" The guys looked at each other and Spike smiled.

            "Yeah, but don't make a big deal out of it. We still hate each other." Xander smiled.

            "Yeah, you think I'd work with this son of a bitch if it weren't for you two?"

            "Well, I think _that was a little unnecessary," Spike complained._

            "I was gonna call you a jackass, but son of a bitch packs more of a punch." Spike was thoughtful for a second then nodded.

            "Yeah, I guess you're right." Dawn shook her head and got up off the couch.

            "You guys!" She pulled Anya to her feet. "We're gonna go get ready." Spike glanced at the clock.

            "Already? We're not leaving for an hour and a half." As they walked out Dawn turned and gave him a sexy little smile.

            "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the results to your liking." He leaned back; his hands linked behind his head and met her smile with an even sexier one of his own.

            "No doubt." They continued to look at each other and Spike's smile widened as he tilted his head slightly to the left and let his gaze drift down over her body. Xander coughed discreetly, ending the moment and the girls picked up their bags and left, their laughter drifting back to the men.

            An hour and a half later Spike and Xander were dressed and ready, watching the clock impatiently as Dawn and Anya finished getting ready. Xander sighed wearily and leaned his head back on the couch.

            "You'd think with all that time, they'd be waiting for us, right?" Spike nodded in agreement.

            "Dawn only takes this long when she's planning on bringing me to my knees." Xander let out a laugh.

            "I've been there, brother."

            "Brother?"

            "I don't know; it seemed like a "brother" moment." Xander turned his head slightly to look at him. "Was I wrong?"

            "Beats me. I don't think I've ever had a "brother" moment. What is it exactly?"

            "I'm not really sure, but it seemed appropriate." Spike looked back at the ceiling.

            "Works for me." There was a long comfortable silence and then Spike said, "I've got a question."

            "Let's have it."

            "Did you have any doubts when you accused me of hurting Dawn?" Xander sat up straight, immediately tense.

            "Uh, maybe you could warn me next time before we get into the high intensity stuff."

            "Now don't go getting' all twittery; I didn't mean it as an accusation. Oddly enough, and I'm turnin' into a bloody ponce as I say this, I thought maybe we should talk about it." He didn't look at him. "So?"

            "Well," Xander cleared his throat self-consciously. "I think I went on auto-pilot as soon as I realized the chip didn't work."

            "How so?"

            "Long version or short?"

            "Let's go with the long." Xander nodded.

            "Well, before Buffy came to town I didn't even know there _were vampires, much less that they lived in the same town. After that I only really knew what I saw and what Buffy told me. When Angel came along, I was jealous and I never trusted him, but I put up with him for Buffy. When Angel went bad it confirmed everything I thought I knew about him and vampires.  I saw what he put Buffy through and it tore me apart. After he got his soul back I don't think I was ever really able to separate Angel from Angelus. Like before, I put up with him for Buffy's sake but…I think you get my point._

            After Buffy…died and you stayed to take care of Dawn, I was the last one to accept that maybe you had changed. It was only after you left and we started the phone calls that I realized you really cared for her. But I still didn't really have to deal with it because you weren't around. When you and Dawn got together I was happy for you both. Honestly, I was, but in the back of my mind it was like I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Always waiting for something to go wrong. If the timing had been different…maybe things would have gone the same way or maybe I wouldn't have…" He trailed off. "As it was, finding out the chip didn't work right after Dawn was attacked – it was like a switch flipped in my brain. I had found what I'd been waiting for, and I wasn't gonna let anyone talk me out of it. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, but I'm pretty sure what I did to you was the worst. There's no excuse for it, really." Xander slumped back on the couch and they were silent for awhile. Spike rubbed a weary hand over his face before quietly saying,

            "You're wrong, you know." Xander closed his eyes sadly.

            "I know; I was very wrong, and I'm sorry. You don't know how sor-"

            "No!" Spike broke in irritably. "I didn't say you _were wrong; I said you __are wrong."_

            "What are you talking about?"

            "She made me watch. When she…hurt Anya; she made me watch and I begged her to stop, but it only spurred her on." He sat staring at nothing, but in his head he could see it all again. Xander watched the anguish spread across his face and marveled at how utterly wrong he had been about Spike. "I loved her, for over a hundred years I loved her. The…animal that tortured Anya and nearly killed Dawn; I looked at her and in her eyes where I used to see my salvation, I saw how completely insane she was, but you know what else I saw? I saw me. I saw what I used to be. I could remember every single time I had tortured someone and how I use to revel in the destruction. And then I looked at Anya, at her suffering and I thought about how it could just as easily have been me…hurting her. It made me sick to think of what I'm capable of, and I finally understood why you hate me so much."

            "Dude, I just tried to tell you that I don't hate you. What happened, that was all me; that was me being an idiot." Xander shook his head. "I don't hate you. I'm…I'm glad you're on our side." They looked at each other silently for a second then Spike said,

            "You're not waiting for a hug are you? Cause I have to say I don't really go in for that." Xander laughed.

            "NO, I don't want a _hug, you jackass!" Spike smiled._

            "Good, cause I was starting to worry there towards the end." Xander threw the cordless phone at him and it bounced hard off Spike's shoulder earning him a dirty look. Just then Dawn peeked around the corner and said,

            "Sorry it's taking so long! We're almost ready, I swear. How are you guys doing?"

            "Fine. We're just talking."

"About Gilligan's Island again?" Spike smiled.

            "Yeah, something like that," he replied and Xander burst out laughing. Dawn rolled her eyes and disappeared back down the hall, shaking her head at their silliness.

TBC

_Hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can._


	4. Guilty Pleasure

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss and ME, except for Sorcha and Lucius Those two came straight out of my twisted little imagination!

Author's Note: Since it took me a month to update, I guess I lied last time about being quicker with the chapters! Sorry about that. I hope this was worth the wait, and I will really try to update quicker next time.

Guilty Pleasure

            Anya looked up as Dawn came back into the bedroom. "What are they doing in there; are they getting impatient?"

            "They're talking about old TV shows or something." Dawn shook her head. "Don't get me wrong; I love that those two are getting along, but all they ever do is joke around. I don't think they've ever talked seriously about what happened."

            "That's how guys bond. They don't have deep emotional discussions like women do; they insult each other. I don't know why, but it seems to work for them." Anya straightened out her clothing and took a look in the mirror; Dawn glanced up as she put on her shoes.

            "That looks great on you!"

            "Yeah, I'm glad I let you talk me into getting it." She eyed Dawn's outfit and gave her a wicked smile. "Spike is gonna _love that!" Dawn gave her a look that said she knew exactly what Spike's reaction would be._

            "You think?" Anya shook her head and laughed.

            "You are evil."

            "Yep, that's me. You ready?"

            "Let's go."

            Spike and Xander had turned on the TV after Dawn left the first time and were now engrossed in an old horror movie. Spike was complaining about how fake and unbelievable it was when he caught sight of Dawn in the doorway. She just stood there, motionless and he marveled at how beautiful she was, and how she always managed to stun him. She was wearing some sort of top that bore a strong resemblance to a corset. Green satin trimmed with black lace and ribbon, the way it hugged her curves was absolute perfection. She had paired it with a simple, floor length, black skirt slung low on her hips. Simple, that is, until she moved. Then he saw that each side had a slit in it all the way up to her hips exposing generous glimpses of leg with every step she took. It was sexy as hell. Spike looked up, his gaze heated, and Dawn smiled in satisfaction. Anya walked in behind her and Spike glanced at Xander in time to see his eyes light up in appreciation.

            "You didn't tell us where we're going," Anya admonished. "So I hope this is appropriate." She wore royal blue harem pants and a matching halter-style top that left her midriff bare. She wore her hair in a stylish upsweep that suited her beautifully while Dawn had worked some magic on her own hair that caused it to fall softly around her face in a riot of curls.

            "So?" Dawn prompted. "Do we pass inspection?" Xander glanced his way.

            "What do you think?" Spike crossed his arms and circled Dawn slowly before replying,

            "Well, I don't know…" Dawn shot him a look and he laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "You two know you look gorgeous so quit fishing for compliments!"

            "We're not fishing; we just wish we knew where you're taking us."

            "You'll see soon enough." Xander took Anya's hand. "Ready to go?" They nodded and everyone headed for the car.

            "Wow, I was _not expecting the symphony." Anya nodded in agreement, her gaze taking in the ornate beauty of the concert hall._

            "Are you disappointed?" Spike asked in concern.

            "Oh, no! This is wonderful. I just, I might have worn something a little more…conservative if I'd known where we were going." Anya glanced up, her hand covering her stomach.

            "Yeah. I'm not sure it's appropriate for me to be exposing my navel in a place like this." Spike shook his head.

            "Xander checked when we got the tickets; you guys are fine. They don't like people to wear jeans or shorts and t-shirts, but other than that they're pretty liberal. Some people go formal; some people wear the clothes they wear to the office." He smiled at Anya. "I'm fairly certain bare midriffs are acceptable." Dawn took his hand and leaned into his side.

            "Good, then this is officially wonderful! I love this kind of stuff, and Anya's really gotten into classical music lately."

            "Oh, please!" Anya laughingly interjected. "I've been a fan of classical for longer than you've been alive. Beethoven? Mozart? Chopin? I saw them perform their masterpieces _themselves!"_

            "Longer than I've been alive? I'm way older than you, little girl," Dawn said with a grin. Anya waved a hand dismissively.

            "Your 'ball-of-energy' years don't count. I'm talking human years."

            "Then I'd have to say your thousand years as a demon don't count either."

            "So? I'm still older than you." Dawn smiled pleasantly.

            "It shows." Anya shot her a look and smiled as she shook her head.

            "You're lucky we're in public, but don't think I'm going to just let that comment slide." They both laughed and Spike and Xander exchanged amused looks.

            "Really guys," Dawn said seriously. "This is a wonderful surprise."

            "Ah, and this isn't even the _only surprise." Xander beamed._

            "Yeah. Later you get to walk home," Spike managed to say without cracking a grin. Anya looked disconcerted and Xander choked on a laugh.

            "See," Dawn began. "I _know that's a joke unless someone is dying for an ass-kicking." Spike pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips._

            "We'll see." Dawn smacked him, and they all laughed.

            "So, what _is the other surprise?" Anya asked._

            "Wait, wait," Dawn said, holding up her hand. "Let's just be surprised; it's kinda fun." Anya nodded in agreement, and Xander suggested they find their seats.

            "You lousy son-of-a-bitch," Sorcha raged, rubbing her still-tender wrists as the two of them headed for breakfast. "I could have _died in there!"_

            "Sweetheart, you're already dead," Lucius replied gleefully, causing her to shoot him a vicious look.

            "You know what I mean, _darling! I'm all for fun and games, but if you ever try something like that again…I __will kill you." She felt her demon surge forward as he burst out laughing._

            "I'd pay to see that," he chuckled as they entered the dining room. In the blink of an eye she had busted one of the chairs against the wall and tackled him to the floor. Her features shifted as she held the splintered chair leg over his chest.

            "Today, I'll do it for free!" Knocking her arm aside, he caught her in the jaw with a hard right and flipped her onto her back.

            "Why don't we just get this over with, hmm? You're obviously itching for it," he derided as he shoved her dress up and pushed into her. Sorcha moved against him desperately; he'd left her frustrated last night, and it didn't take long for her to get there. He bit the side of her neck hard as they came, quickly pushing her away afterwards. He smiled, straitening his clothes as he watched her climb to her feet. "Now can we eat?" She nodded slightly, her features filled with satisfaction.

            "I want the one with the black hair," she demanded as they approached the two girls chained in the corner. "She looks delicious."

            "How did you guys get a reservation here?" Dawn asked, staring around the restaurant in wonder. "I heard this place was booked for the whole year."

            "Ask Harris," Spike said. "He's the one with the connections."

            "You have connections?" Anya said in surprise. "We have _connections? Here?" Xander smiled._

            "I know the owner's daughter. When Spike and I decided to do this I just gave her a call and she set it up for us."

            "Excuse me," Anya interjected. "The owner's _daughter? And how exactly do you know this girl?"_

            "She's married to my cousin," he explained.

            "Oh. Well that's okay then."

            "You just barely pulled your ass out of the fire on that one," Spike smirked.

            "So," Dawn said as she opened her menu. "What is everyone getting?"

            "Do you think it'd raise any eyebrows if I ordered a big glass of blood?" Xander didn't even bother to glance up from his menu as he replied,

            "Well, it's bound to raise a few eyebrows, especially if the waiter notices _that." They all turned to see what he was pointing at._

            "Oh my God!" Dawn whispered as she noticed the mirrored wall across the restaurant. Then she giggled as Spike picked up the centerpiece and moved it around. "Would you quit that?" She smacked his hand lightly. "The mirror is far enough away that people probably won't notice. _Unless you start clowning around, so no wacky high jinks!"_

            "What would they even do if they _did notice?" Anya wondered, and Xander glanced up with a smile._

            "Yeah, can you picture the maitre d' – 'Sir, are you aware your reflection is missing?' I think this place is way too highbrow to point out someone's, uh…quirks." They laughed and Dawn said,

            "Even so, I think a nice steak cooked rare will do fine. Yummy goodness and a little blood in the mix to top it off."

            "We have weird conversations," Xander muttered, shaking his head. Anya patted his hand comfortingly.

            "What do you expect when you hang around with a couple demons and a big ball of light?"

            "Energy," Dawn corrected.

            "Right. Sorry."

            "And your not a demon anymore," Spike chimed in.

            "True, but still…"

            "Umm, are you folks, uh, ready to order?" The waiter asked from behind Xander, an odd look on his face. There was silence and then Spike managed to say,

            "You know, mate, I think we're gonna need a few more minutes to decide."

            "Okay, s-sir. You just, uh, let me know when you're ready."

            "Will do!" Xander assured him enthusiastically. After he left they all stared at each other for a moment.

            "Yeah, well," Spike began. "I'm pretty sure our cover is blown." Turning to find the waiter eyeing them suspiciously, they dissolved into laughter.

            "Have you heard from the others recently?"

            "Well, Xander called a few days ago, but other than that not a peep." Willow walked in and Tara waved her over to the phone. "Is something wrong, Mr. Giles? You sound upset."

            "What's going on?" Willow mouthed. Tara shook her head and shrugged.

            "I'm not really sure," Giles was saying. "We've had some weird goings on over here, and I'm not quite sure what it means."

            "Do you need to speak with Willow; she just got home."

            "No, there's no need, but I wonder…"

            "What?"

            "A particular book seems to be missing from my library. You girls have a rather extensive collection of occult literature, correct?"

            "That's right; do you need one of our books? We could send it-"

            "That's not necessary, but could you check into something for me?"

            "Sure. Just let me get something to write with." Willow handed her a pad and pen. "Here we go; now what do you need?"

            "Do you have a copy of the Uldarian Text?" Tara glanced over at Willow.

            "Uldarian Text?" Willow nodded. "Yep, that's one of ours." She jotted it down as she spoke.

            "I need you to look up a group called the Jhidhara." He spelled it for her. "Find out their rituals, their practices, their beliefs, specifically something called the Rite of Letum."

            "Annihilation?" Tara repeated with dread.

            "Yes, it doesn't sound very good, does it?"

            "It _really doesn't." She shot Willow a look. "Do you want us to call the others?"_

            "If you wouldn't mind. I've a feeling Dawn may have some useful information on the matter, but every time I try to contact her…" His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, my calls won't go through; it's the strangest thing. I'll keep trying of course, but there is a lot going on here that needs to be taken care of. You wouldn't believe some of things…"

            "What exactly _is going on out there?"_

            "Mutilations, eviscerations, what appears to be ritual sacrifice, some sort of-"

            "I get the picture," Tara broke in as nausea swamped her.

            "Yes. Sorry," Giles said.

            "So, we'll get right on this and let you know what we find out."

            "Thank you, Tara. I'll talk to you later then."

            "Bye."

            "Bye." Willow watched as Tara hung up.

            "What's going on?" she asked in concern.

            "I don't know, but Giles is scared and that's never good." Willow nodded in agreement. "He wants us to look this stuff up for him." Willow looked down at what Tara had written.

            "Well, let's get to it."

            "Tonight was wonderful," Dawn whispered, kissing Spike's neck as he fit his key in the lock. Drawing her inside, he turned to push her up against the door as it clicked shut.

            "You have been driving me crazy _all night with this out fit," he muttered against her lips. His hand moved to the split side of her skirt, and she smiled as his fingers moved softly along her bare thigh. Her arms went around his shoulders as his mouth moved hungrily on hers. One hand moved up to weave itself into the softness of his hair as the other caressed his back, and she let out a soft moan, pulling away slightly to whisper,_

            "That's kind of the reaction I was going for." Keeping one hand on her leg, he moved his other hand up to push her hair back from her face. Moving his thumb over her bottom lip he said raggedly,

            "Well, it worked." She nipped at his thumb and he groaned, pulling her mouth back to his as she shoved his jacket down off his shoulders. He pulled her leg up to wrap around his hip, pressing against her as their mouths moved together desperately. Pushing him backwards, she turned suddenly, dragging him to the floor with her. Kicking off her shoes, she ripped at his shirt, hungry for the feel of his skin. His mouth moved down her throat and he tugged at her top. After struggling for a few moments he pulled away, his voice a harsh groan, "How do you get this bloody thing _off?"_

Arching seductively, she reached back to release the catch. Spike slid it down her arms and, tossing it aside, he moved his mouth over the newly exposed flesh. Dawn ran her foot down the back of his leg, reaching for the snap of his pants. She moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth, and her hands clutched at him. He rolled to his back to kick his pants off, and she followed him, placing kisses on his neck and chest and anywhere else she could reach. His arms came up around her, fingers trailing up her spine making her shiver against him.

Spike twisted so he was leaning over her again. Holding her gaze, he slowly slid his hand down her body, drawing her leg up slightly and caressing the inside of her thigh. He groaned as his fingers moved higher, slipping inside her panties to find her wet and wanting. He moved his mouth against hers, nipping lightly at her bottom lip as he continued to stroke her, the roughness of his fingers creating an almost unbearable friction. Dawn moaned, clinging to him as his mouth moved to her breast. She drew her knees up, her thighs brushing his hips as she moved against his hand. She pulled him back up, her mouth sliding wetly along his throat as she moved to whisper in his ear,

"I need you inside me." He gave her a wicked smile, and she moaned as his fingers continued their torture.

"Not yet."

He left moist kisses along her jaw, her neck, and continuing down her body as he slid her skirt off over her hips. Her panties were next and then his mouth was moving against the inside of her leg, his tongue slipping higher and higher until she was gasping with pleasure. He had done this so many times and yet every time he took her to new heights, honing her need ever sharper, and twisting her desire until it was so tight she thought she might explode. Her breath came faster as tension spread through her body, clawing at her insides and begging to be released. Bright light flashed behind her eyes as her thoughts splintered in a million different directions, and all she could focus on was the pleasure.

He moved back up over her then, sliding inside, and she moaned again at the feel of him so deep within her. Their eyes met as he began to move, and he rested his forehead against hers as she wrapped herself tightly around him. They rocked together slowly, drawing out the sensation and Dawn arched into him reflexively, trying to get closer. Their mouths met in a series of deep, drugging kisses as their tempo slowly began to increase. She ran her hands down his arms and then back up, sliding them into his hair. The tension was building inside her again, tightening and twisting, pulling her slowly toward the abyss. She rolled suddenly, maneuvering so that Spike wound up on his back as she moved on top of him.

"What-?"

"I want you to see the stars." She kissed him deeply as her climax hit her, rolling over her with startling intensity. Dawn moved to bury her face in the side of Spike's neck, and the room spun around them as he followed her over the edge.

"It's beautiful," he whispered reverently, and then they were back at the house lying together on the carpet in a mass of tangled limbs as they slowly regained their senses. Spike reached up to stroke her back, kissing her gently on the shoulder. "You always take me somewhere new. I didn't even know that so many dimensions existed."

"Infinite," she said softly. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Infinite possibilities, infinite dimensions." She touched her lips to his in a gentle kiss, sighing happily as his hands continued to move over her skin. "We should head for the bedroom; it's getting a little chilly out here."

"Okay." She moved off of him and watched as he gathered up their clothes.

"Hey, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"I love you too, sweet." She stroked her hand down his chest, and a mischievous smile lit her face.

"You know…" Her voice trailed off wickedly.

"What?" he prompted.

"I didn't even get to model my _other new…outfit for you." He watched as she turned and made her way down the hall, naked body swaying seductively. Dropping the clothes he'd retrieved, he quickly followed._

"So they've started already?" Lucius turned to find Sorcha holding up a newspaper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a little busy here, darlin'. You mind harassing me later?" She marched in, tearing the phone from his hand and flinging it against the wall.

"I don't even know why you bother with this…this… nonsense! You're not human; you're not part of their world. Why do you act as if you are?"

"It's called 'blending in', sweetheart. Something you should start learning how to do." He ran his gaze over her derisively. "You dress like a whore."

"I don't have the patience for your insults right now. Have they begun or haven't they?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Rhiannon tells me they've spread to the necessary locations, and things are progressing smoothly." A smile lit her face and she dropped into his lap, winding her arms around his neck.

"Well, that's just wonderful! Have they gotten the witch?"

"Marcus went himself."

"We have to have her for the final ritual; I can't do it on my own."

"And you're sure she'll help?"

"Positive."

"Good," Lucius said, removing her arms from around his neck. "Now get off me; I have business to attend to."

"Yes, you do," she agreed as she produced the knife she'd brought from the kitchen. She dragged it slowly down his cheek, licking her lips as he began to bleed. "Me."

At first she thought it was a dream, but she quickly realized where she was. This place was comforting and familiar and she'd never expected to be back here.

_"It's good to see you again, Dawn. Welcome back."_

_"Why am I here? Am I dying?"_

_"Definitely not. You're here for information."_

_"What kind of information."_

_"You seem to be under the impression that you would somehow know if danger were about to strike. It is unwise to assume that you will receive fair warning of any and all impending doom."_

_"But, I thought – "_

_"There are dark forces at work against you, powerful forces. For every one of your strengths there is an opposing power just as strong. Many things may remain hidden from you until it is too late; your gifts are not__ absolute."_

_"What do you mean? Has something happened?"_

_"You already know, but it's hidden within your mind. You must pull back the curtain." There was a long silence before she understood._

_"Oh my God."_

"Oh my God!"  She jerked upright in the bed, startling Spike.

"Wha- What's going on?" Dawn scrambled out of bed and pulled on a shirt. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"I'm too late! I'm too late!" She sobbed, running into the kitchen. Spike hurried after her, tugging his pants_ on. He found her rifling through the kitchen drawers. "Where is it; where is it?"_

"What? Dawn! What are you looking for?"

"Their new number; where is it?"

"Will and Tara's?" She nodded. He grabbed the address book off the top of the fridge and handed it to her. "Would you tell me what's going on?" She grabbed the phone, punching in the number.

"I'm so stupid. I can't believe how arrogant I've been." She shook her head.

"About _what?" Spike demanded in frustration._

"They're in danger. They're coming for them, and I didn't even know!" She listened as the phone continued to ring on the other end, her voice breaking as she whispered, "I think I'm too late."

TBC

_Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter._


	5. Captivity

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

Author's Note: From here on out it's going to be angst, angst, fighting, and more angst so buckle up.

Captivity

            Dawn hung up the phone and just stared at it for a moment, her mind quickly running through what needed to be done. She heard Spike urgently calling her name, but it seemed to be coming from a great distance. When she didn't respond, he pulled her around to face him. She wanted to tell him about her 'dream', but she knew there wasn't time; she needed to be there _now, just in case she wasn't too late. She put her hand to Spike's mouth, halting his questions._

            "I have to go. I'll be right back." She leaned in and quickly kissed him. As she pulled away, Spike grabbed her hands and tugged her closer.

            "I'm going with you." She looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "And you might want to put on some pants." They rushed back to the bedroom and quickly dressed; seconds later they were in Willow and Tara's living room. A lamp was lit in the corner, but the rest of the room was dark and empty. A book was open on the coffee table, and papers were scattered all around. Glancing around the room, Spike picked up a couple of the papers. He studied them as he walked to where Dawn was examining the book. She looked up as he handed her the papers, but when she saw what they said her face paled. Their eyes met; Spike's curious, Dawn's worried.

            "This isn't good."

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "It looks like they were researching the Jhidara, but I don't know why." She set them on the book, and then headed towards the back of the house, motioning for Spike to follow. "Come on. We need to figure out where they might have taken them." When they were about halfway down the hall, something came hurtling out of one of the room and crashed into Dawn knocking her down. She let out a scream, and the thing on top of her screamed too as they both scrambled away from each other.

            "Tara?" Spike exclaimed in astonishment. Dawn stopped her frightened backwards crawl and looked at who had knocked her down.

            "Spike?" Tara asked in confusion, then tearfully, "Dawn! What are you guys doing here?" She shook her head. "It's because of Willow, isn't it? You know."

            "Sort of. Not exactly." As the tears in Tara's eyes began to fall, Dawn whispered, "What happened here?" Tara wiped at her face with her sleeve and began to explain,

            "Mr. Giles called earlier and asked us to look up some information for him." She glanced at Dawn. "He's been trying to call you."

            "Trouble?"

            "Big. He said there's been a lot of stuff going on over there. He wanted to talk to you about it." Dawn was confused.

            "Why didn't he leave me a message or something?"

            "He said he hasn't been able to get through." Dawn exchanged a worried look with Spike and then Tara continued, "We had been researching for a while and we got hungry. Willow went to pick up something for us to eat; she said I should wait here and keep researching." Her lip trembled slightly. "She wasn't gone long. I heard the car and went to the window. She blew me a kiss as she pulled a bag out of the car, but then…" her voice faded off.

            "What happened?" Spike prodded gently.

            "He came out of nowhere, and all of a sudden he was right behind her. I barely had time to react before he injected something into her arm. She passed out, and he started to drag her off. I ran to help her, but when I opened the door and started to go outside someone or something hit me. Hard. It knocked me back into the house, and I hit my head. I saw someone in the door, but everything was all fuzzy. I tried to focus, but I guess I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember is waking up and everyone was gone." She looked sadly at the floor, and Dawn pulled her into a hug.

            "What were you doing back here? Were you afraid they'd come back?"

            "No, I was looking for this." She reached over to pick something up, and Dawn saw that she had dropped a book in the collision. "I think there's a spell in here that might help find where they've taken her. I was just getting ready to try it."

            "If the people who took her are who, and what, I think they are that spell probably isn't going to work." She stood up and helped Tara to her feet. "You said Giles asked you to look this stuff up?" Tara nodded. "Okay, I'm going to pay him a quick visit." She looked at Spike. "Can you stay here with her?" He nodded and she turned back to Tara. "I don't want to leave you here alone. You can go ahead and try this tracking spell, but please don't go anywhere until I get back. These guys, the Jhidara, they're not something you want to try and handle on your own, okay?" Tara nodded and Dawn tried to smile. "We'll get her back; I promise."

            She was awake, but she couldn't see very well. Everything was blurred around the edges like in a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe it was a nightmare, and pretty soon she'd wake up at home in her own bed and Tara would hold her until the memory faded and… _Tara__! What had happened to Tara? She tried to focus, to remember, but all she got were random confusing images. She remembered seeing Tara at the window. Had she waved? Maybe. She'd seen Tara's expression shift, felt a stinging pain in her arm. Fire had licked through her veins as she collapsed; she'd seen his face then. Vampire. Magic was a no-go; whatever he'd shot into her didn't allow the level of focus needed to work up a spell. She'd felt herself fading slowly and then…nothing. Until now._

            Her hair was in her eyes and she moved to push it back. For a second she thought she was paralyzed, but then she realized her hands were bound behind her back. She shifted slightly and tried to sit up, wincing as pain shot through her body. How long had she been out? Her leg was asleep and her muscles were cramped, her shoulder and hip both sore from lying on what felt like a cement floor. Where the hell was she? Her mind expanded, reaching out in an attempt to contact someone, anyone, and get some help. Pain exploded behind her eyes and she groaned in agony; something was blocking her, something powerful.

            "Your magic won't work here, witch." Willow jerked her head towards the voice, her eyes still unable to focus properly.

            "Who are you? What do you want?" She heard him laugh as he crossed the room and hauled her to her feet. He sniffed at her neck and she shuddered, trying to pull away.

            "It's not important who I am, not really any of your business either, but I will tell you what I want." She felt him shift into game face against her cheek and began to struggle. "Or rather, show you." His fangs scraped across her throat before breaking the skin.

            "Marcus!" Willow was abruptly released. Unable to support herself, she crumpled to the floor, banging her knee as she went down. "You know better than that," the woman continued. "She's not your dinner, you idiot. I need her for the final ritual."

            "Sorry, she just looks so…yummy when she's scared."

            "Mmm, she does, doesn't she?" Willow shifted as the two vampires walked away. "But she's special; no one touches her. Understand?"

            "I'm not stupid, Sorcha. I was only going to have a taste." There was a dull thud, and Willow heard Marcus grunt in pain.

            "We have rules here, Marcus. You either follow the rules or I kill you." Another grunt. "The rules are simple really. No touching the witch, no tasting the witch, and no talking back to me. Ever. Do you think you can follow the rules, Marcus? Do you understand, or do I dust you right here?"

            "No. I understand."

            "Good. Now, come with me; Lucius wishes to speak with you." The door clanged shut and Willow tried to wriggle into a less painful position. Closing her eyes to hold back tears, she whispered,

            "Tara."

            Where the hell was he? She'd been there since six in the damn morning; why wasn't he home? His bed hadn't been slept in, but she figured he probably wasn't off with some woman. Not that it was impossible, but this was still Giles. From what he'd told Tara, there was something big going on over here; the Giles she knew wouldn't take off for a quick lay in the middle of a crisis. She wondered if there had been some more trouble. That was the most likely explanation, and one that definitely did not make the waiting easier.

            She'd already popped back to Sunnydale once to let them know what was up. As she'd suspected, the locating spell hadn't worked. These vampires knew what they were doing, and Dawn suspected some of their magicks had been around nearly as long as she had. How had she let them catch her so off guard? This was the battle she'd been created to fight and she hadn't even seen it coming. She'd gotten cocky. Fighting regular vampires, dealing with simple threats had dulled her instincts, and Willow had paid the price. She only hoped they'd be able to find her in time.

            "Did it hurt?" Spike glanced up at Tara's question.

            "Hmm?"

            "When she bit you. Did it hurt?"

            "What?" Spike leaned forward in confusion.

            "I mean, that's what they do, right? Vampires. That's probably why they took her. For food. I just…wondered. Does it hurt?"

            "Tara, come here, pet." He put his arm around her and tucked her close against his side. "If that's all they wanted, they'd have done it here. They wouldn't have drugged her and hauled her away." Kissing her gently on the head, he squeezed her arm comfortingly. "Dawn'll figure it out; don't you worry, luv. And then we'll fight like we always do and take her back. You'll see. We'll get her back."

            Dawn heard the key in the door, and rushed over, waiting anxiously. Giles opened the door, thoroughly engrossed in the book he was holding, and shut the door without looking up.

            "Where the hell have you been?" Giles jerked backwards, letting out a yelp as he dropped the book. Dawn couldn't hold back a laugh, but it quickly faded as she remembered what had brought her here.

            "Dawn, you very nearly gave me a heart attack."

            "I know, and I'm sorry. You can berate me later; right now I need you to come with me." She held out her hand and he hesitated.

            "I can tell by your tone that this is important, but is my making the trip absolutely necessary?"

            "The Jhidara have Willow. I don't know how far along they are in the rituals and we really need your help." He took her hand, bending down to scoop up his book.

            "Let's go."

            "Did you get a hold of her?" Xander asked without looking up from the paper. Anya paced worriedly back and forth across the living room.

            "No, and I've been calling all morning."

            "Maybe they went out, or maybe they're, you know, sleeping in."

            "I don't know why you feel the need to use euphemisms; it's unclear and inaccurate. Just say 'having sex' and be done with it!" Xander tossed the paper on the couch.

            "Why are you so worried?"

            "I don't know; I just have a bad feeling." He reached out as she passed by, catching hold of her hand and pulling her down next to him.

            "I'm sure everything is fine, but if it makes you feel better we can go over and check." Anya nodded.

            "Yes, please."

            She heard the door open and rolled towards the sound, every muscle in her body screaming in protest. She wished they would at least put her in a comfy room, but she figured that keeping her cozy didn't really go along with the whole pain and suffering motif they had working for them. Damn vampires. She felt like laughing and wondered if maybe she wasn't getting just a tad hysterical. Then gentle hands shifted her around and she was being cradled in a comforting embrace. Great, now she was delirious. Then as her hair was brushed away from her eyes she heard the female voice from earlier.

            "I thought I should come down and get to know you since we're going to be such good friends." Willow tried for a sarcastic laugh, but it came out as more of a gurgle.

            "I don't make friends with vampires," she rasped.

            "Really?" She seemed to be considering that. "I guess that's true. Spike doesn't exactly qualify anymore, does he? Don't worry, though, I'll show you what a _real vampire is. I'll teach you all about it. After all, we're going to be working together soon; it's only fair that I share my expertise."_

            "I've learned all I need to about vampires, thanks. And I doubt very seriously I'll be working with you so you can keep your so called expertise to yourself." She tried to raise her voice above a whisper, but it just made her cough.

            "That's a nasty cough; you're throat must be awfully dry. I'll tell you what; we'll have ourselves a nice little conversation – I'll tell you all about the ritual you'll be helping me with – and then I'll get you something to drink. How does that sound?"

Willow tried her best to give Sorcha a dirty look, but she wasn't sure if it really came off. It was super creepy being held like a child by some psycho nut job with a need to bond. She hoped the vampire would get tired of yapping soon and leave her alone. Or maybe the gang would come crashing in soon to rescue her; she wondered if they even knew she was gone. If something had happened to Tara, they might never know. She couldn't think like that; Tara was fine and they'd all be here soon. She just had to be brave and wait a little longer. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and sent up a fervent prayer. _Please hurry!_

            "So what are we dealing with here?"

            "Unimaginable forces working to unleash an ancient evil," Dawn said, collapsing into a chair.

            "Always knew you had a touch of the dramatic in you, sweet," Spike said, his eyes troubled even as he tried to smile.

            "Unfortunately that wasn't so much dramatic as it was an accurate description. Many of the Jhidara are capable of harnessing forces that are almost beyond comprehension. They've been honing their skills for thousands of years, waiting for just the right time." Dawn moved to sit next to Spike, needing the comfort of having him near. "Sorcha is one of them. She's probably the youngest." Giles looked startled.

            "I though you killed Sorcha in that last battle."

            "I thought so too at first, but I've known for awhile that she's alive or, you know, undead. Whatever." Spike glanced at her, his jaw clenched in anger.

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I didn't want to worry you any more than you already were." She stroked his cheek, attempting to soothe him, but he just looked at her, his expression stony.

            "This is my fight too. Or have you forgotten that we're supposed to be a bloody team?"

            "I'm sorry." He held her gaze but then his face softened.

            "No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried and I'm being a git taking it out on you." They all descended into silence for a moment until Tara spoke up,

            "What does any of this have to do with Willow? I mean, why would they take her with them? Why didn't they just kill her?" Dawn shared a look with Giles before answering,

            "They're probably planning to use her power somehow. I'm not sure why they would need it, but that's the only thing I can think of."

            "So then we just have to get her back. Like when Anya and Spike were taken. Dawn probably knows where, and then we can just…pop in and grab her." Tara looked up hopefully, but Dawn looked down at the floor. "Right?"

            "It's not that easy," she said softly. "I didn't even know they were coming until it was too late. They're doing things to block me; I think I can find her, but it's just…harder now. A lot harder."

            "But it's just Sorcha. She didn't give you much trouble before."

            "It's not just her. She's one of several hundred. If I'm right about what's going on, they've spread out over the globe and the rituals have already begun." She glanced at Giles. "That's probably what's been going on over your way."

            "Very possibly."

            "I'm betting it's going on all over. I'm going to work on finding Willow; Tara can help me. Giles, you and Spike look through the books here and get the details of the rituals. Xander and Anya can check out the national papers at the library, find out what's been going on in the world lately and where." She paused for a moment and then blew out a frustrated breath. "Dammit! They don't even know yet." Giles ran a weary hand through his hair.

            "I can't believe we didn't think to call them."

            "I'd better go get them. You guys go ahead and start on the research; I'll be back soon." Dawn closed her eyes briefly. "Xander's going to be devastated."

            "You want I should go with you?" Spike asked. She shook her head.

            "No, I'll do it." And then she was gone.

            "I was looking for you earlier," Lucius said when Sorcha came in. "Marcus said you were with the witch. Did she give you any trouble?"

            "You know she can't. She has quite a mouth on her though, a real spitfire." He smiled.

            "Have you found a new toy?"

            "Jealous?"

            "Highly unlikely." She moved towards him as she stripped out of her clothes.

            "She could be for both of us, you know. If you ask nicely." She crawled into his lap and ran her finger over his mouth. Drawing it into his mouth, he bit just hard enough to make her smile. "We'll all be such good friends. Just remember, she's mine first. I'm just letting you share." Lucius smiled. This could prove to be fun.

TBC

_So here it is. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can._


	6. Rituals, part 1

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

Author's note: Sorry this was such a long time coming. I've been really busy getting my website up and running (it's at www.thegrayroom.com, by the way), and since the new season started it's been hard to switch between the show and this whole other universe. But here it is, and the next chapter should be up within the next few days. Hope you like it.

Rituals (part 1)

            "She's not answering. Xander they're not answering!" Xander let out a frustrated breath.

            "I know, An. I was here when you knocked."

            "Don't be a smartass. Why aren't they answering? Their cars are here; it's daylight so Spike should at least be here." She stared at the door for a moment. "Something's wrong; I'm going in."

            "Why are you so worked up? Them not being here doesn't have to mean there's some big disaster." Anya shot him a look of disbelief.

            "Are you _new here?" She dug in her purse for the key. "You lived on the Hellmouth for how many years? Then all the craziness that's happened lately, and you can __still say there's nothing hinky about this situation?" Unlocking the door, she stepped into the house. "Dawn! Spike! Are you guys here?" No answer. "See," she said, glancing back at Xander._

            "Just because they aren't here…"

            "They didn't drive anywhere so what did they do – go for a walk in broad daylight? Yeah, that'd be real romantic what with Spike burning to a cinder." She passed the kitchen and then backed up when she noticed the mess. Several drawers were open and things were strewn about the counter and the floor. Anya shook her head, her voice trembling, "Definitely hinky."

            They weren't home. What was with everyone being gone when she popped in? Maybe Spike was right and she should start calling ahead, but she'd always figured there was no point in racking up phone charges when it was quicker to just…appear. _Now what? she wondered. Should she wait here or head back to Sunnydale? Her gaze came to rest on the phone, and she groaned at her stupidity. Xander's cell phone. She could find out where they were and go to them._

She rushed over, snatching up the receiver and almost collapsed when a shock coursed through her body. _What the hell? She glanced at her hand in amazement; it was glowing. She dropped the phone and closed her eyes as she leaned down to place both hands flat against the floor. Odd. She'd have to ask Anya and Xander about that when she found them. Opening her eyes, she retrieved the phone and punched in Xander's number._

"So now what do we do?" Xander asked. "I mean, do we just start looking around town? Do we need to call somebody?"

"Well, the address book was opened to Willow and Tara's number; maybe they know something." Anya heard a noise and looked over at Xander. "What is that?"

"Cell phone." He pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket. "That's probably them now." Anya looked doubtful. "Hello? Dawn! We were just talking about- What? Your place; Anya's got it into her head-" Suddenly, she was there in front of him and he jumped back with a yelp. "Dammit Dawn! You're not supposed to do that."

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry."

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, we've got another crisis. Happened last night, but we didn't even think to call you guys."

"What is it? What's going on?"

"Somebody- somebody's taken Willow." She glanced over at Xander. "You guys need to come with me. We- we don't have a lot of time."

"I just don't understand how this happened. I mean, what happened to Dawn's evil-is-afoot radar?" Xander glanced at Dawn in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to have some sort of early warning system?"

"Now look here," Spike said, leaning forward angrily. "This isn't her fault!"

"No," Xander shook his head in frustration. "That's not what I meant. I just… I'm confused about how things went down." He turned back to Dawn. "I'm not blaming anyone."

"I know, Xander. I think Spike's just a little on edge." Spike took her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "These vampires that took her, they're very powerful. They're working to block me and they're having a lot of luck." She glanced toward the back room to make sure Tara was still out of earshot. "I- I'm not sure if I'll even be able to find out where they're keeping her."

"What are we going to do?" Anya asked.

"Well, I'm going to work on finding out where they might be holding her. I was going to have you and Xander check out the papers to see what's been going on, but I think you'd be more useful helping me." Dawn glanced over at her friend in speculation as Xander's head shot up in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"I was at your place earlier, and I picked up on some odd energy fluctuations." She met Anya's eyes. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Energy fluctuations? What do you mean?" Xander asked, but Dawn stayed focused on Anya.

"Xander said you knew something was wrong. How?"

"I- I'm not sure really. Sometimes I get a flash, like for a second I see something in my mind, but it's very brief and then I'll feel worried or nervous." She shrugged. "Sometimes it's flashes of happy stuff."

"Wait a minute," Xander interrupted. "I thought you said you just had a feeling something was wrong?"

"I did," Anya said, looking at him with exasperation. "Weren't you paying attention to what I just said? About the feelings?"

"Yeah but you said you get flashes of stuff. You didn't tell me that this morning; I'd have taken your concern a little more seriously." Anya snorted inelegantly.

"No you wouldn't have. You'd have brushed it off as another crazy Anya moment like you always do. I'm not always talking out of my ass, you know. It might be nice if you'd take me seriously every now and then." Xander looked embarrassed.

"I didn't realize you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Sometimes-" She broke off when she noticed everyone watching them. "Maybe we could save this conversation for later." Xander looked reluctant but nodded in agreement. Anya turned to Dawn. "So what does that have to do with the…whatever it is that you felt at our place."

"I'm not sure exactly what it all means, but it felt like…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"It felt like what?" Spike prompted.

"It felt like _me," Dawn said in astonishment._

"What?" Xander asked. "Felt like you? What the hell does that mean?"

"My…essence, the energy. Your apartment is practically buzzing with Key energy."

"How is that possible?" Anya asked. Dawn shook her head.

"I have no idea, but I think it might be why you're having these flashes of intuition. That's also why I think you can help me find Willow."

"But-" Xander said but Dawn interrupted,

"Look, we can get into that later. Right now we need to focus on the monotonous research portion of the battle." She picked up the book lying on the table. "This book should give us the order and description of each ritual that the Jhidara must perform. I need the details of each and its specific purpose. We need to get our hands on as many national newspapers as we can, going back as far we can find. I need to know which rituals have been performed and if their intended result has come to pass." She glanced at Giles. "That book you were studying when I picked you up; it's important, yes?"

"I managed to get hold of a copy of the Uldarian text in its original language. I thought it might prove useful."

"It will. Is it one of the languages you can read?"

"It's similar to several known languages, but it could prove to be tricky."

"If you need any help let me know. For now I need Anya and Tara to help me find Willow." She leaned over to call down the hallway, "Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it's here. Give me a few more minutes."

"Okay. Let me know when you're ready." Dawn stood and everyone followed suit. "Okay. Let's get to it. Anya, you're with me. Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"You help Giles and Xander for now. And be careful." They shared a brief kiss, and Spike brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"You too, sweet."

"Well, we're definitely back in Sunnydale," Xander said. Spike finished lighting his cigarette and took a long drag.

"How's that?"

"Oh, come on. Poring over musty old books all afternoon? Then when the sun goes down here I am roaming the streets, getting ready for a little breaking and entering." He shook his head slightly. "This is how it's going to be for the rest of my life, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if you're lucky." Xander gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Well, it may be hell on the nerves, but how many people can say they help save the world on a daily basis?" Spike shrugged, blowing a puff of smoke in Xander's direction. "Seems like a fairly decent existence. 'Lot better than living every day wondering if your life even has a meaning, never contributing anything more than the bare minimum you have to offer." Xander glanced at him in surprise.

"When did you get so philosophical?"

"'Bout the same time you stopped being such an insufferable ass, I'd imagine." Xander smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"This about Anya?" Xander nodded. "Go ahead, but keep in mind that you're talking to the same buggering idiot that couldn't get it together to figure out Dawn still loved him."

"You're not inspiring a whole lot of confidence over here." Spike shrugged.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, aside from that glaring lack of insight you've always seemed to see right to the heart of things. I don't know how you do it, and it used to _really bug me, but I admire that, you know?"_

"Just ask the bleedin' question already!" Spike shook his head. "You don't have to make it into some nancy boy heart to heart." Xander shot him a dirty look but relaxed when he saw that Spike was joking around.

"I was just wondering, do you think I treat Anya badly? You know, like her opinion doesn't matter?" Spike abruptly stopped walking and gave Xander a contemplative look.

"Is this a trick?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to get me to say something to piss you off?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Are you sure? Because usually when I tell you the truth it's not something you really want to hear, and you act like a jackass."

"Is this your roundabout way of saying yes?"

"Look mate, I know you love the girl, but sometimes…"

"What?" Xander pressed when Spike trailed off.

"Sometimes she says something to you, and she's all excited because she thinks it's interesting or important. Then you give her your famous eye roll and brush it off, and all the light drains right out of her eyes. It's like you automatically consider anything she has to offer unimportant."

"I do that?" Spike nodded. "Alot?"

"Does it really matter how often you do it? The fact that you do it at all…" he trailed off again. "Do you even listen to her, or do you just dismiss what she says out of hand?" Xander shook his head.

"I don't know; I didn't even realize I was doing that." They started walking again.

"See, that's the really sad part. The two of you have been together how many years now? And you're just now realizing this." He shook his head. "Your sensitivity leaves a lot to be desired, Harris." He saw Xander's miserable expression. "But, hey, she's stuck with you all this time. There must be something about you that keeps her coming around, right? I guess you can't be all bad."

"Yeah. Thanks," Xander said sarcastically.

"You said you wanted the truth."

"I did; I do. I just feel like a complete jerk."

"Well, at least now you can work on fixing it." Spike stopped walking again. "What's this now?" Xander followed his gaze to a shadowy figure in the trees.

"Trouble?"

"More than likely. Stay here; I'll check it out." Before he could protest Spike was gone.

"Yeah, great. I'll stay here, out in the open, all by myself. That's a great plan."

"So how does this work?" Dawn glanced up at Anya's question.

"Well, it's kind of like meditating, but with the intensity cranked up to about a hundred. We're going to be focusing our combined energies." She gestured to the jar Tara was holding. "Tara will spread that around us in a circle and then we'll all join hands. Sort of. I told you about that part." She turned to Tara. "Remember that you have to stay outside the circle, no matter what happens. You're our anchor."

"No matter what happens?" Anya asked. "Is this dangerous?"

"Not really. I might look like I'm in pain, but I'm _not, and I don't want anyone to worry."_

"So what am I supposed to do?" Anya asked nervously.

"Clear your mind and focus on Willow. Try and get a clear picture of her in your head and let that be the only thing you think about."

"What if my mind wanders? Will something awful happen?" Dawn smiled slightly.

"No, I just need you to try. I'll be doing most of the work; you just do your best. It'll be easier for you to focus once we begin."

"Should I be focusing on Willow, too?" Tara asked.

"No. I mean, it's not gonna hurt anything if you're thinking about her, but I need you to keep most of your focus on this place, on being _here. Okay?" Tara nodded. "Once we start there should be complete silence. I may say things, but __don't answer. It'll interrupt my focus and this won't work."_

"Is it okay if I let out a nervous giggle before we begin? Otherwise I might burst into a fit of hysterics at an inappropriate moment." Anya gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm nervous, just trying to lighten the mood."

"This _really isn't dangerous," Dawn said, patting Anya's knee comfortingly. "There's no need to be nervous, I promise." She took a deep breath and picked up the dagger lying next to her. "Are you sure you're okay with this part?" Anya nodded and held her left hand out, palm up. Dawn held her hand next to Anya's and slid the dagger along their palms producing a shallow cut on each of their hands. Their eyes met, and Dawn grasped Anya's hand tightly in her own. "Miscé!" A gust of wind blew around them and a green light spread up along their arms._

Tara stood and removed the stopper from the bottle of herbs. Moving around them, she slowly spread the contents in a circle on the floor. Moving back next to them, but remaining outside the circle, she placed her hands over theirs. Dawn's eyes closed and she began to mutter unintelligibly, convulsing slightly. Tara watched in amazement as Dawn flung her head back, eyes opening wide to emit an eerie green glow. As the glow became brighter and brighter Anya began to shudder. The wind kicked up again, picking the herbs up into the air to spin around them; making it harder and harder for Tara to hang onto their hands. As quickly as it had begun, the wind suddenly stopped, the herbs falling back to the floor as the two girls collapsed.

It was way too quiet. Xander tried to see where Spike had gone, but it was impossible for him to pick out anything suspicious amongst the shadows of the trees. Moving quickly and quietly, he edged over to where Spike had spotted the figure earlier. _Of all the bad ideas you've had, this is definitely the worst, he thought to himself as he moved further into the darkness. Where the hell had Spike gone? Turning slightly, he saw Spike standing a little ways away, staring off into the distance. __What the… And then Xander saw the girl behind him, stake raised, preparing to strike. Moving faster than he ever thought he could, Xander tackled Spike, catching the stake in his shoulder as the girl brought it down for the kill._

"Bloody hell, Harris! What are you…" Spike glanced up to see the girl coming at him again and jumped to his feet. "Wait. Wait a minute!" He backed up slightly. "Let's talk about this."

"I don't talk to vampires!" She lunged at him again, but he easily dodged her.

"He's not a regular vampire," Xander said, wincing as he tried to get up. "He won't hurt you."

"I know he won't, because I'm going to kill him!" She ran at Spike, but he stepped to the side, throwing a hard right and catching her in the nose. Xander watched as she dropped to the ground.

"What the hell!" Xander complained. "Don't you think you hit her kinda hard; she's just a kid." Spike shook his head.

"No, she's not; she's a Slayer. Not a very experienced one, but she's young. She'll get better with time." Xander looked at him in shock.

"A Slayer?"

"You didn't think they'd leave the Hellmouth defenseless did you? She's too young to be the first since Buffy…" He trailed off. "I'm thinking there's probably been a few."

"Should we…take her somewhere?"

"We don't really have time to try to explain everything to her, and you need to get that shoulder to Dawn so she can heal it." He glanced back at the girl "She'll wake up soon, and I think it'd be best if we aren't here when she does. Thanks, by the way; she really snuck up on me."

"Yeah, well. What would I do without you around to irritate me?" Spike smiled slightly, helping Xander to his feet.

"Die of boredom, more than likely." He shook his head. "Smartass."

"A smartass that just saved your life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Big bad vampire had to be saved by a weak little human."

"Alright, that's enough."

"Xander Harris, rescuing vampires since 2012."

"How long am I gonna have to hear about this?" Spike demanded.

"Oh, probably until _forever!"_

"They know she's here; they'll be coming soon." Sorcha smiled happily at her pronouncement, and Lucius pulled her into his lap.

"Is everything set?" She nodded, leaning down to bite his shoulder. "Then I guess we just sit back and enjoy the show. They're in for a hell of a surprise."

"I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face when she realizes what we've done." Lucius laughed at her excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"It always is."

**TBC**

_Next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Rituals, part 2

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

Rituals (part 2)

            "Giles!" At Tara's panicked cry, Giles dropped the notes he'd been making and rushed into the other room.

            "What happened?" he asked, crouching down next to Tara as Dawn and Anya began to regain consciousness.

            "It's okay," Dawn said. "We're not hurt, just a little weak."

            "Speak for yourself," Anya complained. "I've got a blinding headache." Giles reached out to help the two of them to their feet. Dawn smiled slightly as she glanced over at Anya.

            "Pretty intense, huh?"

            "I'll say! If it weren't for the painful aftereffect I'd be doing that as often as possible." Anya staggered slightly as they moved into the living room.

            "What exactly happened?" Giles asked in concern.

            "Did you find Willow?" Tara asked hopefully.

            "Yeah, but-" Dawn was interrupted when the front door flew open banging against the wall.

            "A little help here!" Spike shouted as he half dragged Xander inside.

            "Oh my god! What happened to you two?" Tara asked in shock.

            "Xander?" He looked up at the concern in Anya's voice.

            "I'm okay; it's just a flesh wound." He tried to smile, but he was in too much pain.

            "I didn't know she'd hurt him so badly. He was joking around, being a wiseass and then he almost passed out." Spike hauled him over to the couch before glancing at Dawn. "Think you can heal him?"

            "I don't know; I'm pretty weak right now." He suddenly realized that Dawn and Anya were barely able to stand as they clung to Giles and Tara.

            "What the hell happened? Are you alright?" He moved to take hold of Dawn and Giles hurried over to check on Xander. "What did you do?"

            "We found Willow. Who hurt Xander?"

            "We ran into a little trouble," he turned towards Giles, "in the shape of a new Slayer."

            "A Slayer?" Tara echoed in confusion.

            "Yeah, thanks for the heads up on that one, Rupert." Giles glanced up at Spike.

            "I don't know why you're acting like I should've known."

            "Well, aren't you all chummy with Council?"

            "I'd hardly consider myself "chummy" with them. We're civil, but they don't keep me informed on anything Slayer related. Besides, we've only been in Sunnydale a few hours, and I've had other concerns on my mind. Forgive me if worrying about a new Slayer wasn't exactly one of them."

            "There's no need to get upset; I just thought-"

            "Hey! Bleeding guy, here! Were we planning on fixing me anytime soon?" Xander interrupted. Dawn moved to sit beside him.

            "I think I might be able to manage it; I'm starting to get some of my strength back." She pulled his shirt down off his shoulder. "Why did she attack you?" Xander smiled at Spike.

            "Can I tell them? I want to tell them?" Spike shook his head with a grin.

            "Tell us what?" Anya asked, settling down on the couch on the other side of Xander.

            "I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?" Spike crossed his arms, tipping his head back in mock frustration.

            "The end of _what?" Anya demanded impatiently._

            "I rescued Spike," Xander said with a smirk.

            "What?!"

            "Slayer almost got me, but Harris managed to knock me out of the way before she succeeded." Dawn glanced at Giles in concern.

            "Maybe you should contact the Council and let them know we're here so something like this doesn't happen again."

            "That's probably a good idea." Dawn nodded before turning back to Xander. Placing her hand over the wound, she began the healing process.

            "They said they'd inform her Watcher."

            "That's it?" Xander asked. "Those Council guys sure aren't big on the small talk, huh?"

            "Well, he did blather on for awhile about how we should have told them before we came and a lot of other nonsense, but I wasn't really paying much attention."

            "Yeah, those British guys can be a little longwinded," Xander said, shaking his head.

            "Hey!" Giles and Spike spoke at the same time, and Dawn tried not to giggle at their identical expressions of affront. Then, remembering what was at stake here, she grew serious.

            "I found Willow. She's not far from here, but this isn't going to be a simple extraction." Everyone grew silent as Dawn continued, "I can't just pop into where they're holding her. They're aware that I have that ability, and they're well guarded against it."

            "So are we looking at a frontal assault here?" Spike asked, leaning forward.

            "Not exactly. They don't know the extent of my abilities, and that's a weakness. I have other ways to get in, but we run a higher risk of being caught. That's why I'm only taking Spike." She held up a hand to halt the arguments she knew were coming. "Even if I can't jump right inside where they're keeping her, I'm still going to need to travel fast to get there, and Spike's the only one who isn't negatively affected by the trip. If we wind up doing battle once we're inside that'll be important. I can't have you guys getting yourselves killed. Spike and I can handle ourselves; you guys need to stay here and work on the research."

            "No." Everyone glanced in surprise to where Tara sat, her expression resolute.

            "Tara-" Dawn began, shaking her head.

            "I'm going. It's not up for discussion; you know if it was Spike being held captive you wouldn't let anyone stop you from going." She crossed her arms, her gaze never leaving Dawn's. "I'm going." Dawn watched her for a moment in silence before nodding.

            "Alright. You have that right, but I want you to stay close to Spike in case anything happens." Tara nodded. Dawn stood and addressed the others. "Anya's headache should go away fairly quickly; she'll be weak for awhile, but there shouldn't be any other side effects. We'll be back soon." As she turned away Giles reached out and caught her hand, and their eyes met.

            "Be careful." She leaned down and gave him a brief hug.

            "I will." Joining hands with Spike and Tara, she whispered, "_Peragro," and they were gone. Anya shook her head, her voice trembling as she spoke,_

            "I have a bad feeling about this."

            "Are you okay, Tara?"

            "Yeah. Just…let me catch my breath." Dawn shot Spike a nervous look before saying,

            "The longer we stay out here, the more chance we'll get caught. Are you sure you can do this?" Standing up straight, Tara nodded.

            "I can do this. For Willow."

            "Okay, I have to check and make sure no one's on the other side before we go in."

            "How?" Spike asked as Dawn put her cheek against the side of the building.

            "Shh!" Dawn waved her hand for them to be quiet, and they waited while she finished what she was doing. "Okay. The coast is clear." She glanced back at Spike. "Sorry, sweetie."

            "It's okay. Let's go." Dawn put her hands against the wall, and they watched with interest as a green light spread out in a circle, then in amazement as part of the wall seemed to shift and disappear. Dawn stepped back with a flourish.

            "Open sesame." They slipped inside as quietly as possible, and Spike leaned over to whisper,

            "They guarded against you entering through a trans-dimensional shift, but they didn't guard against you coming right through the wall? Not too sharp, are they?" Dawn smiled.

            "Yeah, well, if it works in our favor who are we to judge?" Spike smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

            "Okay, where's Willow."

            "Down this hallway." She moved down the corridor several feet before stopping in front of a door. "It's this one."

            "Can I go in to get her?" Tara asked quietly.

            "I don't know; it could be dangerous, Tara."

            "Please, she'd want to see me." Dawn couldn't meet Tara's pleading gaze, and glanced over at Spike.

            "What do you think?" He shrugged.

            "I don't really see the harm." Dawn wavered for a moment before giving in.

            "Okay, but be quick. We'll keep a lookout; if they've got her chained to the wall or something, give me a call." She put her hand over the lock on the door; it glowed for a moment and then they heard it click. "I'll be right here." Tara nodded, and Dawn watched her enter the room.

            Tara moved into the shadows of the room nervously. She could barely make out a figure huddled in the corner. "Willow?" she whispered. There was a rustling and she could see the figure shift, there was silence again and then,

            "Tara?" The figure moved closer and she could almost make out Willow's features. "Tara, is that you?"

            "It's me sweetie," Tara cried, rushing to her side. "We're here to take you home; are you chained up or anything."

            "No, the crazy one unchained me earlier; she was going on and on about what good friends we were going to be." Willow let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "God, I thought you guys were never gonna get here."

            "Come on; we have to hurry." She helped Willow to her feet and started for the door. As they drew closer Spike leaned in.

            "What's the hold up? Is she okay?" Tara saw his eyes widen, and then he grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Willow.

            "What are you d-" Tara demanded, but Spike interrupted her.

            "Leave her, and get the hell out of here."

            "What! I'm not leaving her here!" She turned back towards Willow in time to see her features shift as her face transformed. "Oh my god!"

            "What's the matter, baby? Aren't you happy to see me?"

            "Oh my god," Tara repeated in horror. Spike pushed her behind him and quickly backed up.

            "Aw, isn't that sweet! Always playing the hero, huh, Spike? Isn't that starting to get just a little old?" Dawn stared in shock as Willow advanced on them. "And you," she said, looking at Tara. "I thought we were going to have a touching reunion? Guess you didn't miss me as much as you thought." Her gaze switched suddenly to Dawn. "And don't even try it, Dawnie. I know you're just itching to get your hands on me and show me the 'way', but it ain't gonna work sweetie. I've taken precautions; I know what you are, what you can do, and now they know too."

            "Willow, please," Tara said, tears streaming down her face.

            "Oooh! See, now the begging I like. Maybe we can have that touching reunion after all."

            "That's it; we're leaving," Spike said suddenly. "Come on."

            "Don't you think it was a little easy, the way you got in? Did you happen to think maybe we were ready for you?" Spike felt the air crackle slightly before Dawn's hand shot up and a pulse of energy sent Willow flying. He didn't miss a beat as he hauled Tara along and followed Dawn back out the way they came. As soon as they hit the yard Dawn spun around and grabbed hold of them.

            "_Peragro!" Suddenly they were back in the living room. For a moment everything was silent, and then,_

            "Where is she?" Xander demanded. "You didn't get her; what happened?" Tara moved towards him slightly, her face deathly pale, and Spike followed in concern.

            "She's dead."

            "What?" Xander asked in shock.

            "They- they turned her. She's dead. Willow's dead." Her voice bordering on hysteria, she turned to look at Spike, and he barely caught her as she collapsed.

            Dawn was standing out back when she heard Spike come up behind her.

            "Is she asleep?" she asked quietly.

            "Giles did something, some sort of spell; she should be out for a while."

            "Is this really happening?" she whispered brokenly. "This has to be some sort of horrible nightmare, and pretty soon I'll wake up and everyone will be safe in their own beds. This can't be real, right?" He pulled her against him as she began to cry. "Spike, this can't be real."

            "Shh," he whispered, gently stroking her back. "We'll get through this; we'll figure it out."

            "This is all my fault; if I'd only gotten here sooner…" She clutched at his shirt, her hands shaking. "I can't handle this again. I can't… She's dead, and it's all my fault!" Spike grabbed her arms, pushing her back and shaking her slightly.

            "Stop that! This isn't your fault."

            "It is; if I had figured it out… If I'd been here…"

            "No. I won't let you do this to yourself. I'm as upset about Willow as you are, but this is not your fault." He shook her again, harder this time, and she looked up and met his eyes. "Bad things happen, all the time, but you can't be there to save everyone. And you can't blame yourself every time something like this happens."

            "But… it's Willow," she whispered achingly.

            "I know, sweet. I know." He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He pulled her back into his arms, closing his eyes as she cried, painful sobs wracking her body. "I'm so sorry."

            "Now _that was fun!" Sorcha said, stepping out of the shadows._

            "Where the hell were you?" Willow demanded. "That hurt like hell, and they got away!"

            "We never intended to capture them; we'd never be able to hold the girl. I just wanted to devastate them, throw them off guard a little. It worked too; did you see their faces? Priceless!"

            "I thought I was gonna get to keep Tara," Willow said, her expression sulky. "I don't have anyone to play with."

            "Oh, sweetie," Sorcha said, moving closer to put an arm around her. "You know what's mine is yours."

            "Yes, but I'm tired of sharing your toys." She crossed her arms. "I want something of my own."

            "Well, then we'll have to find you a little friend." Willow smiled, and they turned to walk down the hall, their arms around each other's waist.

TBC

_I agonized over the decision to kill __Willow__, and it wasn't something I did lightly or without reason. It was very hard for me to write and I suspect it will continue to be difficult. BUT it was necessary to the story and was what I had intended from the beginning so I did it. I hope nobody hates me, and that you all continue to read the story._


	8. Fallout

**_Novus Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. Real life can be quite the bitch; next chapter should be out much sooner than this one was. Thanks for sticking with the story.

**Fallout**

"What about the curse?" Xander suddenly asked. Tara was still sleeping while the rest of them sat around the living room in sad silence. "I mean, it worked for Angel, right?" Dawn shook her head as she leaned forward.****

"First of all, the only person who's performed that spell is Willow. And even if Giles or Tara were somehow able to do it, is that really the best option?"****

"If it brings Willow back to us then I vote yes," Xander said.

"But that's just it. We don't know what she'd be like; would she even still _be Willow? And she could never experience perfect happiness or she'd lose her soul." Dawn looked thoughtful. "That brings up a whole host of questions."_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in theory it sounds great to give Willow her soul back before she's done much damage. You think that way she won't be too tormented by what she was. BUT if she doesn't have a hundred some odd years of guilt to hold back the happiness like Angel did, does that mean it'll be easier for her to lose the soul? And _then_ what do we do? And do we even have the right to inflict that kind of tortured existence on her?" Her voice broke, and she leaned back against Spike in defeat.

"I just- I can't even believe we're talking about this. I mean, it's Willow. How could this have happened?" He felt Anya's arms tighten around him slightly as he stared at the floor. "I can't even imagine what Tara must be going through."

"I shouldn't have let her come with us." Dawn ran a weary hand over her face. "And I definitely shouldn't have let her be the one to find her." She glanced at Spike. "I should've gone in first. I don't know what I was thinking letting her walk in there on her own."

"You were thinking it would mean a lot to Tara to "rescue" Willow," Spike said. "And you were right. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel so awful?" she whispered. "Every time I think about it I see Tara's face. She was so devastated… I shouldn't have let her go in."

"You couldn't have known." Everyone looked up in surprise to where Tara stood in the hallway. "And I don't blame you for anything, Dawn. I blame the monsters who killed her." She moved further into the room and took a seat by Giles. "I don't think we know enough about the curse to just go around handing out souls. Using that kind of magic without knowing all the consequences… I don't think that should even be an option." Giles nodded in reluctant agreement.

"We could talk to Angel about it; he could help," Xander said.

"Angel didn't even know he could lose the bloody thing until it actually happened; I doubt he'd be very helpful in working out all the bugs," Spike replied.

"Um, this is going to sound really insensitive," Anya said, leaning forward, "but we have more to worry about than how to fix Willow. You realize this wasn't just a random vamping done for fun, right? I mean, this was a direct assault."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked. Spike nodded in understanding and said,

"Destroy the troop's morale; hit 'em where it hurts. They're trying to give us something else to focus on and worry about, a distraction while they carry out their plans."

"Not only that," Anya agreed, "but Willow is like their biggest and best weapon now." She glanced around at the others. "Besides the fact that she's one of the most powerful witches I've ever met, she was one of us. She _knows_ us. She knows our secrets, our fears, our weaknesses, the way we think – it's like having someone working on the inside. Whatever she knows, they know it now, too. Vamping Willow gives them a hell of an edge, and they already had one to begin with. This is," Anya shook her head, "This is so very, very bad."

"So not only do we have to fight these bad guys who are powerful enough to give Dawn a run for her money, we also have to try to outsmart Willow?" Xander asked. "Oh, goody, because I thought this was gonna be hard." He pulled Anya against his side, and everyone was silent for a moment.

"You know," Tara said, softly. "Ever since I met you guys I've been involved in one apocalyptic event after another. But whenever things seemed hopeless, whenever I'd be full of despair because none of us knew how we were going to win _this time, Willow would say something sweet or funny and I'd feel a little better because I knew even if the world ended it would be alright because we were together, all of us, and that was what really mattered." Giles smiled slightly._

"I think Willow had that effect on all of us at one time or another." Xander nodded in agreement.

"Well, I could really use a little of that right now, except… except this time we're _not all together. And there's this hole in my heart where Willow used to be, and I know I'll never get that back. And I don't know if I can go on with part of myself missing. I just… I don't know if I can go on." She stared blankly at the wall, and Giles reached to gently take her hand in his. "I know we're going to have to fight her, and I don't know if I can. Even knowing it's not her… To me, she's still Willow. How can I kill Willow?" She looked around at all of them, but no one had an answer so she got up and left the room. Dawn stood to go after her, but Giles gestured for her to stay._

"No, I'll go."

Dawn stared at the floor for a moment after Giles left the room. Sinking back down on the couch with a sigh, she glanced up at Xander and Anya.

"You guys should go get some rest."

"But," Xander looked back and forth between Dawn and Spike. "I thought we had stuff to do." Dawn shook her head.

"Spike and I can handle most of it for now. You guys have been through a lot; you need your rest." Anya leaned forward to take Dawn's hand, concern lining her face.

"You've been through a lot too; don't you think _you_ should get some rest?" Dawn met her eyes for a moment before rising to her feet and tugging her hand away.

"I'll be fine." She moved towards the window. "This is my job, what I was made for, right? I…I'll be fine." Spike and Xander exchanged worried looks, but Spike nodded for them to leave. He watched them leave the room before moving to stand behind Dawn. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back against his chest.

"What's going on in that head of yours, sweet?"

"I think I finally understand." He tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Understand what?"

"Why she did it. Why she _wanted _to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked, worried.

"Buffy." She felt him flinch slightly. "She fought so hard for so long, watched everybody she loved leave or die, and I never knew…"

"Knew what?" Spike asked quietly when she trailed off.

"What a relief it must have been for her that day on the tower, to know that finally – _finally – she was finished. Done. No more pain. She didn't jump for me; she jumped to make the pain stop." He spun her around angrily._

"That's rot, and you know it! She died so that you, so that the whole sodding world, would survive! She jumped to _save_ something, because she couldn't bear the thought of you dying, not because she… not to, to _end_ it all." Dawn stroked her hand down his cheek, soothing away his anger.

"I know that was part of it; I know she was a hero, but I also understand what she must have gone through all those years, all the pain and loss. And you're kidding yourself if you think it wasn't a relief for her when she realized what she had to do that day. I was there; I saw her face. She was peaceful and almost…happy." She wound her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Until now, that had always made me a little angry. That she was so damn _eager to leave us all behind." She shook her head. "But I get it now. She deserved to rest; she deserved that peace, and she didn't want to leave _us_, she just didn't want to lose us. She didn't want to lose anyone else ever again. I get it. Finally."_

"You're scaring me with this," Spike whispered. "You're telling me you understand wanting to _die_. Are you… do you want…"

"No!" She interrupted. "No, that's not… God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that I want to die. I just… I understand what Buffy must have been feeling." She pulled Spike close, her hands moving soothingly against his back. "God, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry you thought…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to lose you." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I know I will. Someday. Eventually. But I… Not because you've lost the will to live, to fight. I think, maybe, I could deal with it if I lost you in battle or to something natural, but…"

"Shh." She put her hand against his mouth to stop the flow of words. "I haven't given up; I won't. This battle is far from over, and I would _never_ voluntarily leave you." She watched him for a moment to be sure she was getting through before sliding her hand around the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her as close as possible. "I love you," she whispered against his skin as her mouth trailed down his throat. Then she smiled. "I just hope you'll still love me when I'm old and weak and ugly."

"You could never be ugly," he said, his fingers brushing her hair back from her face. "You'll always be my beautiful, fiery Dawn. Forever." He pulled her in for another kiss. He couldn't help remembering the dream though, and he wondered how long their forever would last.

"Tara?" Giles knocked lightly on the door before opening it a bit. She didn't answer, but he could hear her quiet crying. "May I come in?" He heard a sniffle, and then a muffled,

"Come in." He opened the door slowly. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see her sitting up, her body stiff and rigid, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. He was unsure of how to begin, but she saved him the trouble.

"It smells like her." She glanced up, a slight smile on her tearstained face. "The pillow. If I close my eyes I can almost pretend she's here next to me." She motioned for him to sit with her, and he moved to perch awkwardly in the chair next to the bed. "It's over, isn't it? This is all I have left, her scent on a pillow and my memories." Giles bowed his head for a moment, and then reached out to take her hand.

"You don't have to be in on this fight. No one expects you to kill Wil… to kill her." She nodded.

"I know. But I can't just hide here and do nothing. It'll be just as hard for any one of you; I don't think it's fair to spare myself while the rest of you suffer." Giles patted her hand.

"I think we both know it's not the same." Tara nodded slightly in agreement.

"Still… Willow would want me to keep fighting, to be strong, and she wouldn't want to stay this way." They were silent, both lost in their thoughts, until Giles spoke,

"Well, be that as it may, it's your decision. I… we'll all support you, whatever choice you make." She smiled, tears in her eyes once more.

"Thank you." She reached out to give him a hug. His arms closed around her, and he held her as she sobbed.

"I wish we could have been friends," Anya said suddenly as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"What?" Xander asked, turning to stare at her in confusion.

"Willow. Me and Willow. I just… we never even got to be friends. I wanted to be, I _meant_ to make an effort, but I didn't, and now… now it's too late. We'll never be friends."

"What do you mean? You guys were friends." Anya shook her head.

"No. We weren't. I mean, sure, we got along and we talked, but it was only ever because of the people we had in common. We'd talk about you or Dawn or Spike, but we never just talked."

"You might still have a chance. Dawn'll come up with something; we'll get Willow back." He pulled her towards where he sat on the edge of the bed, but she jerked away angrily.

"Get real, Xander. She's a _vampire_! Have you forgotten what that means?" She wiped angrily at her face as the tears began to fall. "Willow is gone; she's _dead! We can't do the curse and this isn't some wish that can be undone. I don't know what the hell you think Dawn can do, but she's not God; she can't perform miracles."_

"I've seen her do some pretty miraculous things."

"She can't raise the dead, and she can't turn back time."

"We don't know _what_ she can do. This is all so new; you don't know what kind of powers she might have."

"Why are you doing this? You always do this. Why can't you ever just accept the truth?" Xander turned away, his voice sad and quiet.

"I'm just trying to keep a little bit of hope alive. If I admit that we're never gonna get her back then it's real. I can't deal with _real right now. So instead I deny the truth, and I live in __my world where the good guys don't die senseless deaths and the bad guys get what they deserve and everything always works out in the end." Anya watched as his head dropped in defeat; he looked so broken. She moved to wrap her arms around him and they held each other in silence for a few moments._

"I like your world," Anya whispered.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, tears in his eyes. "Too bad it never lasts."

They stalked their prey with eager anticipation, turning it into a game. He was young, probably in his twenties, and they could smell the fear rolling off of him. Sorcha smiled at Willow before darting into the shadows. Willow watched as she closed in for the kill. As she grabbed the boy, her game face already in place, Willow stepped out of the alley.

"Hey!" Sorcha loosened her hold, and the boy turned slightly to plead for help. "Is she hurting you?" He nodded, and Willow strode forward, knocking Sorcha down. For a moment the young man looked relieved.

"Thank you," he began, but Willow turned to look down at her friend.

"I thought we were gonna share?" The boy looked at her in confusion, and Sorcha swiftly stood back up.

"I thought you didn't like boys." Willow smirked.

"They have their uses." She turned back to their dinner, her demon coming forward as she stroked a finger down his neck. "And I'm very, very hungry." The screaming only lasted moments as they quickly drained him. He dropped to the ground, dead, and Willow wiped his blood off her mouth, her eyes still hungry. "Next."

**TBC**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I know it was a long time coming. I just wanted to make it clear, in case I didn't quite pull it off, that the scene between Giles and Tara was a father/daughter type thing, NOT a 'shippy scene._


	9. Old Friends

**_Novus_****_ Ordo Seclorum_**

Author: kittyb90

**Chapter 9: Old Friends**

They sat around the living room in silence, all eyes on Dawn as she paced nervously back and forth. She checked her watch constantly, worry lining her features as she waited for Giles to get back from his errand. The front door slammed, and they all let out a sigh of relief as the Watcher wandered into the living room. He stopped short when he noticed the unnatural silence and air of anticipation that hung over the group.****

"Good Lord, have you all been sitting here like this since I left?"****

"We were worried that you might get caught," Anya explained.****

"Do you have any idea the sort of mischief I got up to in my youth? I hardly think _this presented as big a challenge as you may have thought." Dawn smiled.****_

"Well, then. Let's get down to business.****

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, his eyes never leaving the paper he was reading. Everyone looked at him, waiting for an explanation. All they got was an even louder, "Bloody hell!" Xander looked around at the others before glancing back at Spike. Silence as he continued reading.****

"Uh, Spike?" The vamp finally looked up. "Something you want to share with the class, or are we just swearing at random intervals for fun now?" Spike spread the newspaper out in front of the group.****

"Rupert, look at this." He pointed at an article. "Mt. Athos – murders in all twenty monasteries." He pointed at another article. "Lopburn, Nepal and Bodh Gaya – people massacred; beheading, eviscerations and the like." He pulled open the other papers he'd gone through, flipping the pages and pausing briefly at each relevant article. "Death at the Vatican, ritual sacrifice at Lourdes, Jerusalem, the Hajj, the Shrine of Báb – the list goes on. You know what this means, right?"****

"Holy places," Giles whispered in shock. "They're desecrating holy places."****

"And they're not being picky with the religion, either. Seems they're an equal opportunity sort of evil." They were all silent for a moment.****

"Bob?" Xander said suddenly.****

"What?" Spike asked in confusion.****

"There's a shrine to some guy named Bob?" Spike shook his head in frustration.****

"_Báb_, you nit. B-A-B. It's a Bahá'ís temple."****

"Oh." Everyone fell silent as they took in the situation. Suddenly, Tara giggled. They all stared at her in surprise. She tried desperately to keep a straight face, but another giggle escaped.****

"I'm sorry. Totally inappropriate laughter, I know, but," she paused. "The Shrine of Bob?" And then she broke into giggles again. Dawn and Anya exchanged amused glances, Spike shot them a grin, and Giles ducked his head in an attempt to hide a smile. Xander gave them all dirty looks.****

"Sure, laugh it up. Make fun of idiot Xander. How am I supposed to know this stuff?" Tara rested her hand on his arm, giving him a soft smile.****

"I'm sorry, Xander. I didn't mean to make fun." He patted her hand and returned her smile.****

"It's okay. It was nice to see everyone smiling for a little while." They stared at each other for a second, understanding passing between them, and then Dawn cleared her throat.****

"So they're targeting holy places of all different religions. That makes sense."****

"It does?" Anya asked.****

"Giles and I have been working on the rituals." She picked up the text, flipping to the page she was looking for. "See this here?" Spike looked over her shoulder at the passage she had indicated.****

"I see it, but it looks like gibberish."****

"It basically says 'Seek out the holy places that they may be desecrated in blood.'" She glanced up at the group. "This one is about halfway down their evil list of things to do. We have to figure out what else has been done and what else needs to be done."****

"The one about the prophets," Giles said, moving to flip to another page. "'Yad uz ozb de dpoif jiciezc'. How do you think they'll carry that one out?"****

"Well, the simplest way would be to kill them, but I'm thinking these guys are big with the ceremony so probably something a little yuckier," Dawn said.****

"What does- whatever it is you just said – what does it mean?" Anya asked.****

"They want to put an end to the prophets' visions, stop them from seeing the future," Dawn replied, glancing over at Giles. "I'm guessing just the guys working on our side, right?"****

"Well, I doubt they'd want to get rid of their seers." Giles sat down with a weary sigh. "Someone should probably warn Cordelia." Dawn nodded.****

"Are they still operating out of L.A.?"****

"I believe so. Do we have their number?"****

"I think Willow has it somewhere," Tara said.****

"Um, guys?" Anya interrupted. "Does this sound like the kind of thing we're looking for? 'Sven Brunali, renowned psychic, was found murdered in his home last week. Witnesses say his eyes had been gouged out. Police were unable to find them at the scene.'" She stopped reading and looked up at Dawn. "Eye gouging? That's definitely symbolic." Dawn nodded, and Tara looked slightly ill when she spoke,****

"Do you think they did it after or… before?" Dawn dropped into her chair.****

"God, I don't even want to think about that." She was silent for a moment, her eyes haunted. "Tara, see if you can find Cordelia's number. We need to talk to her."****

"Okay."****

"Everybody else, keep reading. We've got to figure this all out before it's too late."****

"Who do you think they were?"****

"I don't know," Cordelia answered. "But it might have been nice," she glanced up at the sky, "to have SOME SORT OF WARNING!" Angel turned around and pulled her into a side alley.****

"Would you quit shouting? They might still be looking for us."****

"Sorry, it's just- what are they doing, just sitting on their asses up there? What's the point of having these visions if they aren't even going to send me one that says, 'Hey, big scary guys headed your way. And, oh yeah, they want to kill you real bad so maybe you should get the hell out of there!'" Angel hid a smile. "I mean, here we are running around all day, or night, in your case, doing their bidding and covering _their_ asses, and they can't even send us a warning? Just doesn't seem fair, that's all."****

"You're alive, aren't you?"****

"That is _so not the point."****_

"Actually, I think it is."****

"All I'm asking for is a little common courtesy, but I guess that's too much to ask." They started back to the hotel. "How did you know they were coming; vampire senses? Did you smell them or something?"****

"I saw them come in. The maitre'd pointed to our table, figured it couldn't be good news, especially when that big one pulled out an ax."****

"So regular senses, then. Handy." He smiled at her as they walked into the Hyperion. Cordelia dropped her purse on the sofa and hopped up to sit on the front desk. "Any messages, Rina?" A short, dark haired girl carrying a stack of books materialized beside Angel.****

"I don't know how you expect me to keep all these weird demon names straight. And these books! Is there a fifty pound minimum weight requirement or what? I don't recall any mention of lugging these things around being in my job description."****

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure teleporting them was real rough work," Cordelia said sarcastically. Rina set down the books, sticking her tongue out as she grabbed a message pad, and Cordelia laughed.****

"You have three messages. Someone with a Shava demon problem called."****

"Ooh, icky," Cordy shuddered.****

"Lorne called; he's sending you guys tickets to the new show, and someone named Rupert Giles called, said it was very important that you get back to him as soon as possible."****

"Giles? We haven't heard from him in, what, three years?"****

"Four."****

"He left a number; you want it?" Cordelia grabbed the message and turned to Angel.****

"Trouble on the Hellmouth?"****

"I'm pretty sure he went back to England."****

"Sunnydale number." She sighed. "Guess I better call him back."****

"We have reason to believe you may be in grave danger." She rolled her eyes.****

"Ya think?"****

"Pardon me?"****

"Where were you an hour ago?"****

"Did something happen; are you alright?" Cordelia carried the cordless phone with her and dropped down beside Angel.****

"Yeah, we're fine. Angel saved the day." She gave him a playful shove. "As usual."****

"Dawn thinks, and I agree, that you should come here to Sunnydale where she can protect you."****

"Dawn protect me? Have you lost your mind?" She heard muted voices in the background and there was a long pause as Giles responded. She sighed loudly. "Hello? I'm still here."****

"Yes, sorry. Dawn informs me that no one has kept you up to date on current happenings with Dawn's new…abilities."****

"What?" Angel gave her a questioning look and she waved at him to hold on.****

"It's a very long story, but suffice it to say, Dawn is very powerful, and at the moment she is the only one capable of fighting the people who are after you."****

"What?!"****

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but I must insist you come to Sunnydale immediately. They won't stop until you are dead."****

"Angel seemed to do just fine fighting them off tonight; I don't think there's any need for us to come there."****

"I'm sure Angel is quite capable, but you have no idea of who you're up against."****

"Oh, really? And little Dawnie can protect me better than a 260 year old vampire."****

"'Little Dawnie' as you call her could burn that 260 year old vampire to a crisp without blinking an eye."****

"Really? Impressive." She heard Giles sigh in frustration.****

"Quite. Now, please, will you just come to Sunnydale, and I will explain everything when you get here?"****

"Can I bring Angel?" There was a long pause and then,****

"Spike is with us. Will that be a problem?"****

"Spike?"****

"Yes, he and Dawn are… together."****

"God! How hard is it for you people to pick up a phone? Dawn's all warrior woman, Spike's her boyfriend, and no one even thinks I might be interested?" Angel sat up suddenly, almost knocking her off the couch.****

"What?!" He reached for the phone, and Cordelia pushed him away with a dirty look.****

"Oh, calm down! Sorry," she said to Giles. "Angel's just having a minor freak out here. I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll be there as soon as we can."****

"Thank you."****

"Yeah, you're welcome. I expect all the dirt when I get there." Giles gave her Tara's address, and they said their goodbyes. Cordelia hung up, staring at Angel for a moment. "What's your problem? We've known Spike was on our team for a while now. What's with the surprise and the grabby hands?"****

"Didn't he leave because he didn't want to be with her, for her own good or something?"****

"Yeah, well, things change, Angel. Apparently, Dawn can now kick your ass without even trying. I'm very excited about that part; I may ask for a demonstration when we get there."****

"Very funny." Pause. "So, why are we going to Sunnydale?"****

"New bad guys. They want me dead, Dawn's the only one who can fight them, yadda, yadda, yadda, I told them we're on our way." He nodded as she stood. "I'll go pack a bag. We should be able to get there before sunrise."****

"You forgot to tell them about Willow." Giles turned to look at Dawn as he hung up.****

"I figured it was best to tell them in person." Spike pulled Dawn down on his lap.****

"Not exactly the sort of news you give over the phone, luv." She put her arm around him and snuggled into his chest.****

"So, she's on her way?" Giles nodded.****

"With Angel." Spike rolled his eyes.****

"Great, just what we bloody need!" Dawn gave him a chastising look.****

"Spike." She turned back to Giles. "It'll be like a big reunion."****

"Yes," Anya said. "A big sad reunion, with bad news and people trying to kill us."****

"Yep," Xander said. "A good old family reunion, Hellmouth style. This ought to be great."****

**TBC**

_Just a reminder: Since A Kiss Before Waking went AU after The Gift, we will assume that all events through season two of Angel: the Series have happened, but the rest is AU from there. Connor does not exist, and Cordy has not become half demon._


End file.
